Shinobi turned Jedi Knight
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Naruto ends up in another Galaxy and found by Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple. With no immediate way to return to his own planet or galaxy, Naruto decided to get comfortable and figures he tried his shot at being a Jedi. He'll make friends, becoming a badass with a lightsaber and make a difference. What he doesn't know is that his arrival has set a new destiny for him.
1. announcement

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. It's been a long time since i've updated and you guys have read anything from me. I'm fine, but i had to put my writing on a hold with college. I had a lot of things to do, working on a senior thesis, other papers, tests and i was just generally too busy to spend time writing. I'm sorry, but my school work needed to come first. Luckily i'm going to be on break for a bit until late January so i'll have more time to write and hopefully update my other stories.

But as a Christmas/holiday/New Year present to all of my readers, along with the Maelstrom X-men chapter i'm updating, i'm going to be uploading some initial chapters for new stories that i'm thinking of adding to my current mix. These are chapters i've written on my spare time that i never got around to uploading, so tell me what you guys think. There all Naruto crossover stories and i hope you guys like them. Reviews and feedback about what you guys think will be a big help. If you guys have good ideas for Naruto crossovers i should do, send me a message and if i'm interested i might tackle them.

Hope you guys enjoy them and if you've guys have seen some awesome Naruto fan art that bears some resemblance to my stories, send me a link.

Hope you guys enjoy the reading, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year. Stay safe and enjoy the holidays with Friends and family. See you guys next year!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is my take on if Naruto and the Star Wars universe combined. Naruto arrives in the Star Wars universe and will be faced with the decision of what to do with his new chance at life. Will he follow the Jedi code? And if he does…what will he have to give up…and what will happen if he stays? Mixed in with some elements from the Star Wars video games and the TV series. Enjoy!**

 **Shinobi turned Jedi Knight**

 _At the Valley of End, two former teammates were fighting in a battle of epic proportions. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, former teammates continued to fight against each other, with Naruto trying to bring Sasuke back to the village and Sasuke wanting to leave to seek power._

 _Both of the shinobi were tired, Naruto was in his nine-tailed state and Sasuke's curse mark was in full action as the two readied their last attack._

" _RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward with his rasengan ready._

" _CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he charged as well._

" _NARUTO!/SASUKE!" They shouted as the two attacks collided and released a sonic boom. The energy of their two attacks combined and created a large void of energy that began to expand. Raging wind and strong energy picked up as the two shinobi were so confused and wondered what the hell was going on as the energy consumed them._

 _The energy then began to form a dome around Naruto as it exploded Sasuke away. The energy seemed to seep into Naruto's body and then a portal formed that sucked Naruto in and when it disappeared he was gone. Where did he go?_

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant 6-1/2 years before the start of Episode 1**

Master Yoda was walking through the Jedi Temple with Master Windu as the two were relaxing after the latest Jedi Council meeting. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was allowed to train his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the two left to train. Master Yoda and Windu and every other Jedi master felt a strong presence of the force build up and ran to the source. On the steps of the Jedi temple, a portal appeared and a young man fell out. Master Yoda and Windu were the first on the scene to see a young, 13 year old blond haired man fall out of the portal. He was unconscious, bleeding and looked like he was in a battle. They then saw the portal close.

Master Yoda walked up to the boy and felt a strong presence of the force within him. Very strong and powerful…yet peaceful and calm. The other masters soon gathered as they saw the boy.

"A new guest we have, it would seem." Yoda said.

"But who is he? Why is he here?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"Answer, only the boy can, I'm afraid. Bring him to the healing chambers, we must." Yoda said as they helped bring the boy to the healing rooms.

A few weeks had passes as the Jedi Temple's newest guest had arrived. He was watched over in the healing chambers as the boy's wounds healed miraculously but his body was healing from internal wounds as well. Master Yoda felt a very strong force presence in the boy, something he had not felt in a long time. The boy could be a great Jedi, or a very dangerous Sith. The other masters felt it too and agreed, the boys connection to the force was probably the strongest out of any of them. They would talk with him when he awoke. They took a blood sample and ran a midi-chlorian test and his count was easily 19,000, higher than Master Yoda and it seemed that his body midi-chlorian level could increase. It was extraordinary, his body seemed to have a symbiotic relationship with the force.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he began to stir awake. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital room…but no hospital room he had ever seen before. Naruto leaned up as he saw the small bandages around his body. He put his feet on the ground as he looked around to see technology he had never seen before.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Answer that, I can." Naruto heard and turned to see a small green man, sitting on a floating chair. Naruto just looked at him weird and thought he was dreaming.

"Dreaming you are not." Yoda said as Naruto was surprised he knew what he was going to say.

"How did you—" "Know that." Yoda said as he chuckled. "Very strong, the force is. See and hear things, I can. Yoda, my name is."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Where am I? How did I get here?" Naruto asked.

"Jedi temple, you're at. Found you, we did." Yoda said.

Naruto was confused but it seemed that the little man was telling the truth. "Confused, you are. Come, answers, I will give you." Yoda said as Naruto stood up, grabbed a robe, tied his headband around his head and walked with Master Yoda.

Master Yoda began to explain to Naruto of where he was. The Jedi Temple on the Planet Coruscant. Naruto looked around and saw the alien species walking around and the city outside as well. He definitely wasn't home. They then ran into a bald man wearing the same robes as Yoda.

"Ah, it seems our young guest has awaken." Master Windu said.

"Awake he is, but still confused." Yoda said.

"Well hopefully we can help you. My name is Mace Windu." Windu said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, shaking his hand.

"I bet you have questions." Windu said.

"That's an understatement." Naruto said as Windu walked with them to help Naruto understand more of his new place of residence. They then walked up to a special room as the doors opened to reveal a large gathering room where many people, aliens of many species were gathered. Mace Windu and Yoda sat in their seats as Naruto stood in the middle and was a little nervous.

"Welcome to the Jedi Council, Naruto Uzumaki." Mace Windu. "We understand you are confused and have many questions but we have some as well."

"Where are you from, Naruto Uzumaki?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"I am from Konoha. In the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto said.

"Is there any chance we can get you home?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"I don't believe so. Sometime tells me that the portal that brought me here was a one time deal." Naruto said.

"How did that portal appear and how did you come to appear before us in the shape you did?" Master Fisto asked.

"There was a battle that took place. I was suppose to bring my team mate back to our village and we ended up fighting. We clashed our attacks and the next thing I know, the portal appears and I'm being sucked into it." Naruto said as the Masters looked at one another.

"Believe me, I don't want to impose on any of you. I thank you for kindness in taking care of me, but I don't wish to stay and be a burden." Naruto said as the masters smiled at his kindness and thought towards them.

"A good heart, you have Naruto. A very good heart. Stay here, you can, until you say otherwise." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Naruto said as he remembered his necklace was gone. "Um, Masters, I don't suppose any of you saw a jade green necklace when you found me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's right here." Master Windu said as pulled it out from his pocket and showed it to him. Naruto reached his hand out and the necklace shot out of Windu's hand and into Naruto's to his and the council's shock.

"How—How did I do that?" Naruto asked as the Masters looked at one another. For an untrained Jedi to use the force to pick something up was impressive, but to pull it out of a Jedi Master's hands is something else entirely.

"Strong with you, the force is. Very strong." Master Yoda said.

"The Force? You mean what you were telling me about that all Jedi can use?" Naruto asked as Yoda nodded.

"Naruto, if you'll excuse us. We'd like a moment to talk." Master Windu said as Naruto nodded and a Jedi knight escorted him out.

"Do you guys have a library here?" Naruto asked as the knight took him to the Jedi archive library.

"What do you plan to do?" The Knight asked.

"Do some research on my new home." Naruto said.

When Naruto left, the Masters were still in shock. "That boy is very powerful." Master Plo Koon said

"Quite powerful. The Force is strong with him." Master Windu said as he looked at his hand.

"He seemed shocked to see what he could do. For padawan's to learn proper control of the force takes years, but it seemed to happen naturally…to his shock." Master Even Piell said.

"That boy does draw some concern, but only because of what we just witnessed. He has a good heart. I believe we all felt it." Master Gallia said as everyone nodded.

"The question now is what do we do with what we witnessed. Naruto has great potential, do we help him control it?" Master Shaak Ti said.

"Train him to be a Jedi? But he is too old. Too old to begin the training as the other younglings have already done so." Master Cin Drallig said.

"Yes, he is much older than the younglings, but we cannot ignore his connection to the force. It is strong, and we would be doing him a disservice if we didn't help him understand and control it." Master Depa Billaba said.

"Master Yoda, what do you think?" Master Windu asked as Yoda was thinking.

"Strong the force is with him. Clouded the future, yet one thing for certain I know. A master Jedi, he could become." Master Yoda said.

"Well then, let's put it to a vote." Master Windu said.

In the Jedi Temple Library, many younglings and Jedi were gathered around to see the newest guest to the temple at the library, reading on the history and culture of the various planets and species in the galaxy. But the reason everyone was gathered was because they saw about 50 copies of Naruto going around and reading everything he could get his hands on. He was limited in his access to the more secretive or sensitive material but he was able to get the basic history books and guides about the rest of the galaxy. Maps of the galaxy, a book on the politics of the galactic senate, the languages and customs of the various planets, and the history of the Jedi. The Languages of the various species would take some time to master but what drew Naruto's attention the most was the history of the Jedi.

He found the Jedi fascinating, the power of using the force and becoming masters of their minds and bodies to protect the galaxy. They fought to defend the republic during the ages of the old Sith wars until the Sith were all killed and disappeared. Naruto saw the young children walking around with Jedi instructors going from classes to their other lessons.

Naruto was soon pulled out of his research and into his mindscape. He looked around and saw a sewer and saw the cage that held the Nine-Tailed Fox.

" _ **What have you done, you stupid boy?!"**_ The fox shouted as Naruto reared a bit from the force but then quickly regained his composure.

" _I don't know what you're talking about! I tried to save my friend! I made a promise!"_ Naruto shouted back.

" _ **Your promise holds no more weight anymore. We are now in another galaxy!"**_ The Fox shouted as Naruto went wide-eyed.

" _So what?! I'll just get a ship and fly home!"_ Naruto shouted.

" _ **No, you foolish boy! The galaxy were are is billions of miles away from our planet! There is no spacecraft that can reach there!"**_ The fox said.

" _Then how do I get back?!"_ Naruto shouted.

" _ **You don't."**_ The fox said.

" _What?! There has to be a way! You're the Nine-tailed Fox, surely you can do something, or do you not want to?!"_ Naruto shouted as the Fox smashed his claws against the cage.

" _ **Do not test me, boy! I will devour you given the chance!"**_ The fox shouted while Naruto kept the grin on his face. _**"I may be the mighty Nine-tailed Fox, but even my powers have limits. All though…if you were willing to remove the seal, I might be able to get us home."**_

" _Ha, fat chance. I remove that seal, and you'll just kill me!"_ Naruto said and the fox chuckled.

" _ **And your fellow ninja tell you that you're an idiot."**_ The Fox said.

" _Well, whatever. I'm not removing that seal."_ Naruto said.

" _ **Then I suggest getting accustomed to your new home. For you will not be leaving otherwise."**_ The fox said as Naruto was then brought out of his mindscape. Naruto looked around and frowned at what the fox had told him…he was stuck. The promise he made to Sakura,….Kakashi, Iruka, Granny, Pervy Sage. All his friends…he might never see them again. Naruto didn't know his next move but was soon brought out of that thought as a Jedi Knight walked up to him.

"The council will see you again." The knight told Naruto.

Naruto followed the Jedi knight as they walked into the council room. "Naruto, we have come to a decision. If you would like, you may remain here at the temple. And if you wish to, we can help you train in the ways of the force. To be a Jedi." Mace Windu said.

"Really, but I thought padawan's usually were trained at a younger age. I didn't think the council would accept an older student." Naruto said as the council smiled at Naruto's knowledge.

"Educating yourself, you have." Yoda said as Naruto nodded.

"Usually we don't but under these circumstances, we believe you should have the chance to train your abilities, but it is up to you." Mace Windu said as Naruto thought for a moment. He didn't have much else to do,…no real way home. This was a fresh start…and he would take it.

"I accept…master." Naruto said with a bow.

"Welcome, young one, to the path of the Jedi." Mace Windu said.

Line Break xxxxx **4 years before the Start of Episode 1**

2 years have passed since Naruto agreed to go through the training to become a Jedi. He joined the other younglings as a Jedi initiate and stayed at the temple, taking classes and instructions from the various masters. Naruto training with the force was improving as he was getting a better understanding of how to control it. He was able to channel the force and was progressing on a faster track than the other students, he was a prodigy and the Jedi council saw that.

His sense of duty was great as he learned more and more from the masters and about the order. The Jedi were taught to uphold the structures of self-discipline, responsibility and maintaining the structure and safety of the republic. Naruto was becoming a master of the force, his abilities were growing by the day and Yoda said that he would soon become one with the force. He also studied other lessons as well, such as flying spacecraft and speeders, diplomacy and his personal favorite—lightsaber combat training.

Naruto felt comfortable using a lightsaber and his prowess with the blade was only increasing with time. The council saw how skilled he was, he was on his way to becoming a lightsaber combat master. He was proficient in all the forms of lightsaber combat that he was taught from the basic forms of Shii-Cho and Makashi to the more advanced forms of Sokan and Jar'kai. He was without a doubt, the most skilled initiate that the Jedi temple had and it was time to continue his training.

Naruto was called to the Jedi Council to discuss the next part of his training. Naruto had changed into the Jedi robes they gave him and had his hair cut with the training braid dangling from his hair. He walked into the temple, stopped in the center of the room and bowed. "Masters, what brings my attention today?" Naruto asked.

"You're training has progressed faster then we could have imagined. You prowess with the force and lightsaber training has gone farther than we ever expected. The Council believes it is time for you to rise in the ranks and become a Jedi Padawan." Master Windu said. Naruto had a smile on his face as the Masters smiled.

"Thank you, Masters. I am honored. But who will be my master?" Naruto asked.

"Your master, I am." Yoda said.

"I am honored Master Yoda. When do we start?" Naruto asked.

"Now, we do. To Ilum, we must go. Forge your lightsaber you shall." Yoda said as Naruto nodded.

He left the room and when the doors closed, the masters heard him yell in excitement and they chuckled. Naruto gathered some extra clothes and his robe and went to the Coruscant hangar where he and Master Yoda got on a ship that would take them to Ilum, and seek out a Adegan Crystal for Naruto's lightsaber. Naruto brought along the rest of the materials such as the hilt and mechanisms and he would build his lightsaber using the force. Jedi Master Luminara Unduli often looked after the temple with her padawan, Bariss. The building of a lightsaber was the first step into becoming a Jedi Knight.

The ship exited hyperspace as Naruto piloted the ship down to the planet surface. He was getting some more practice piloting spacecraft and was becoming a pretty decent pilot. He lowered the ship into the atmosphere as the cold and snowy weather of Ilum greeted them. Naruto lowered and landed the ship in a stable clearing, a few meters from the Adegan Crystal entrance. Naruto powered down the ship as he and Master Yoda put on heavy cloaks and walked to the cave. Naruto walked in to see a large network of caves that probably expanded for miles. He saw the various stalagmites that formed and laid his eyes on the various colored crystals that were the heart of a Jedi's lightsaber. Jedi Master Luminara and her padawan Bariss greeted Naruto and Yoda.

"Welcome, Master Yoda. And you as well, Padawan." Master Luminara said.

"Good, again to see you, Master Luminara." Yoda said as she bowed.

"An honor to meet you, Master Luminara." Naruto said as he bowed as well.

"You have come to forge your lightsaber. A task that all Jedi must do and is the most important. Come." Master Luminara said as she led Naruto and Master Yoda deeper into the cave. They finally came across a small clearing that looked similar to the meditation chambers on Coruscant.

"To forge your lightsaber, you must be one with the force. It is not a weapon, but an extension of who you are." Master Luminara told Naruto.

"Know themselves padawan's must, before a unique lightsaber they can build." Yoda told Naruto who nodded.

"Sit and meditate. The force will guide you." Master Luminara said.

Naruto sat down and opened the case that held his lightsaber parts. It had the hilt, guard and the various mechanisms that made the saber function. Naruto closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and began to meditate. He meditated as small rocks around him began to float, as his control of the force affected the things around him. Master Yoda smiled as he saw how one with the force Naruto was. Naruto began to search in his soul, the crystal that was destined to be his. One of the orange Adegan crystals from the far wall started to shake and came out of the wall and floated in the air. It floated down in front of Naruto as the various lightsaber parts floated as well.

"The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the force. The force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined. The crystal, the blade, the Jedi…you are one." Master Luminara said to Naruto.

Naruto focused more as the parts of his lightsaber began to combine. The Orange crystal was incased in the lens assembly. The emitter matrix then attached to the lens and the grip, hand guard with a special button and power cell combined on the molecular level and turned into one item. His lightsaber floated in front of him fully combined and ready. "We are one." Naruto said as he activated it and an orange blade came out.

"First step, you have taken. More challenges and trials, come next." Master Yoda said as Naruto smiled.

"I'm ready." Naruto said as he deactivated the saber and put it on his belt. **(Think of his lightsaber design as a combination of Qui-gon's standard grip with Obi-wan's hilt and guard but with a special leaf button)**

Line Break xxxxx

After Naruto created a lightsaber he continued his training with Master Yoda. He did spend most of his time training with Master Yoda and helping at the senate building on Coruscant since Yoda was the Grand Master of Jedi Council, he often remained at the temple. Master Yoda was the strongest master of the force and an excellent fighter so Naruto was getting the best instruction. After an additional two years of working with Master Yoda on his training, it was without a doubt from the rest of the council that Naruto was the most skilled warrior they had. His ingenuity on the battle field was unmatched and with his skill with the saber, he had no equal…except for Master Yoda…for now. Naruto was in the training room one day, where padawans or knights could train their combat skills. Naruto had set the training room session to level 9, the highest difficulty a padawan could get. Level's 10, 11 and 12 were only accessed by fully realized Jedi Knights.

Naruto set the training sessions, and an army of droids appeared, about 200 strong. Then three Sith warriors appeared as well behind the army. They were his main goal. Naruto decided to fully test his connection to the force and use a blindfold. Master Yoda told him that a Jedi could feel the force flowing through him, and the eyes, although vital, could be misleading. A master would learn how to fight without them.

Naruto tied the blindfold around his eyes as he heard the clock countdown and the simulation began. The droid army came to life as they drew their blasters and fired at Naruto. Naruto channeled the force into his hand and used it as a force field to block the large volley of laser blasts at him. The laser blasts bounced off as they were deflected by Naruto's force field. He then used his other hand to send a large force wave that destroyed the front part of the army, 50 droids. Naruto drew his saber and charged at the army. The droids fired their blasters at him as Naruto blocked shots that were aimed at his head or body. When he got close, he jumped, flipped in the air and landed on a droid and stomped it's head. He slashed, ducked dodged and swung his way through the droid army.

He slashed through the droids like they were nothing, spinning and sliding through the army of droids as parts and limbs were cut off. Naruto kept spinning and fighting his way through with the greatest agility and speed of the Jedi with the skill of a seasoned warrior. He cut through their numbers with ease as he forced push the last four. Now he had to deal with the three Sith warriors. They drew their lightsabers and ignited their red blades. They charged at him as the first jumped and spin kicked but Naruto ducked and blocked a lunge from the second warrior. Naruto backed away and spun as he avoided the third Sith and blocked and parried the three warriors. Naruto kept moving backward as the Sith kept pressuring him. Naruto was blocked and dodging strikes from above and below as he kept them at bay. He then spun around as the third Sith lunged forward, Naruto deflected the strike, pushed the Sith backward but grabbed his lightsaber. Now Naruto had two, the Sith one he held in reverse grip.

Naruto now pushed the offensive as he fought the two Sith, striking and lunging with great skill for using two sabers. He was able to slice the arm off of first Sith, kicked the Sith in the chest and stabbed him with the lightsaber. The second one swung at Naruto as the third grabbed the dropped lightsaber. They both charged at Naruto but Naruto flipped over them and spun around to strike as they both blocked. He ducked and spun forward onto his knees and impaled the first Sith in the chest while stabbing the third in the stomach. Naruto deactivated his lightsabers as the two Sith fell over dead.

Naruto stood up and took off his blindfold and smiled at the successful training session. "Great progress, you have made." Naruto heard as he saw Yoda walk in.

"All thanks to your training, master." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Too modest, you are Naruto. Very proud, of you I am." Yoda said with a smile.

"Thank you, Master." Naruto said as he put his Jedi robe on. "What training do we have for today?" Naruto asked.

"A mission we have. Message from Naboo, Queen Amidala, help is needed." Master Yoda told him.

"So we're going to help. All right, I'll get packed and we'll leave immediately. How long do you think we'll be there?" Naruto asked.

"Uncertain that is." Yoda said as Naruto nodded.

 **(I changed up the age of Padme, in Episode 1 she's a 14 year old Queen but in this story, she'll be around the same age as Naruto, so now about roughly 18.)**

Naruto got packed as he and Yoda took a ship through hyperspace to the Planet Naboo, home of Queen Amidala and the Gungans. After the trip through hyperspace, they got the clearance to land in the flight hangar of the Capital city Theed. Apparently, Queen Amidala sent a message to Coruscant and to the Jedi Temple asking for aid in a matter. Someone tried to assassinate Queen Amidala, but luckily the attempt was foiled but the assassin is still out there. She requested that the Jedi look into the assassination and capture the assassin for questioning.

Naruto landed the ship in the Naboo hangar, powered down the engine and walked down the ship's loading door to see a man waiting for them.

"Greetings, Jedi. I am Captain Panaka of the Naboo Royal Security Force. I am here to escort you here to Queen Amidala." Panaka said as he was joined by a group of guards.

"Greetings, Captain Panaka. To Queen Amidala, we must go." Yoda said as he stepped onto his floating chair and Captain Panaka led to the Queen.

They walked through the halls of the Naboo Palace and Naruto was in awe at the architecture and beauty of the palace and how in tune he felt with nature here. Back on Coruscant, there isn't any nature so being on a planet that was lush with trees and natural energy, Naruto felt at home.

" _This place feels good. Nice and natural…I could get use to it here_ _ **."**_ Naruto thought as they were escorted to the main room in the palace.

Captain Panaka opened the doors and Naruto and Yoda saw a larger meeting room with various chairs for the diplomats of Naboo but in this case, it was Queen Amidala, governor Bibble and other various diplomats and the Queen's handmaidens. There was one handmaiden that caught his eye, she was directly next to the Queen. She was probably the same age as Naruto, if not a year younger. She was gorgeous and Naruto slightly blushed but quickly regained composure as he and Yoda were brought before the Queen.

"May I present her majesty, Queen Amidala of Naboo. My Queen, I present to you, Jedi Master Yoda and his Padawan learner, Naruto Uzumaki." Captain Panaka said as Naruto took a bow and Yoda nodded his head.

"Greetings, Master Yoda, Padawan Naruto. I want to thank the Jedi order for responding to our plea for help in this matter." Queen Amidala said.

"The honor is ours, your grace. We are honored to help in any way we can." Naruto said as Yoda smiled.

"The truth, my padawan speaks. Here to help, any way we can, we will." Yoda said.

"We are grateful for your protection and investigation in this matter. Hopefully with you here, this matter will be resolved soon." Queen Amidala said.

"We shall work as hard as we can to end this, your grace." Naruto said.

"And I thank you for that. My head of security, Captain Panaka will provide you with any details and evidence you may need. And should you require anything else, my handmaiden Padme is here to help you." Queen Amidala said.

"Many thanks, Queen Amidala. Start, we shall. Naruto, tour the palace with Padme, until I come for you. Speak, I will with Captain Panaka." Yoda told him.

"Yes, master." Naruto said as Yoda and Panaka talked and Naruto walked with Padme would was showing him around the palace.

"It's nice to meet you, Padme. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he smiled and Padme had a small blush but quickly regained composure and she smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Padme. And as her Highness has said, anything you should need, I can help you." Padme said.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, a tour of the palace would be great. It would be a good idea to familiarize myself with the layout to aid in the investigation." Naruto said.

"Of course." Padme said as she showed Naruto around.

Padme showed Naruto the palace and all of the floors, including door access and the areas that the Queen often visited in a day. Naruto talked with Padme as she showed him around, she told him that she was a handmaiden of the Queen but Naruto knew she was lying. He could hear her heart beat faster when she said that and he knew she was covering something but he didn't want to press the issue. He felt no ill intent from her. As the two spoke, Padme got to know Naruto better. He told her that he arrived at the Jedi Temple by unusual circumstances and that he has been training to be a Jedi for 6 years. Naruto and Padme also spoke about other matters, such as hobbies and interests and the two were quickly becoming close.

After Padme showed Naruto the palace, he asked to be shown the area that the assassin struck. Padme showed Naruto a small courtyard and saw a small blast scorch mark on the ground. Naruto got closer and saw the size of the scorch mark which would suggest the assassin used a sniper rifle. Naruto looked around and felt a strange feeling coming from the nearby trees that led to the forest. Naruto walked out and used the force to follow this strange feeling and came to where he thought the sniper took the shot.

He found a small indent on the ground from what looked like a sniper stand and an empty sniper clip. Naruto took it as evidence and walked back but felt…a strange feeling coming from the spot. It felt…familiar…it felt like the presence of a Jedi.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto returned to the room he and Master Yoda would be using during their stay in the Queen's palace. Naruto walked in to see Master Yoda looking over some reports with a blue and white protocol droid and smiled as he saw Naruto walk in.

"Ah, Naruto. Finished touring the palace?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master. And I believe I found some evidence. This thermal clip was left by the assassin when they took the shot at the Queen. It may help find our assassin." Naruto said.

"Hmm, a clue you have found. Our new friend, may help. Naruto, meet R2D2." Master Yoda said as R2 beeped and whistled.

"Nice to meet you, R2D2. Think you can find out what kind of rifle the assassin used?" Naruto asked as he showed R2 the empty thermal clip. R2 beeped positive and whistled. "Good. Thanks R2." Naruto said as Yoda noticed Naruto was concerned with something else.

"Troubles you, something else does, Naruto?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, master. When I was at the assassins sniper spot, I felt something unusual. I felt…the presence of the force." Naruto said as Master Yoda raised an eyebrow.

"Our assassin, a Jedi, you think he is?" Master Yoda said.

"Our at least one who is trained in our ways. The presence of the force wasn't as strong as yours or mine but it was still there. Our assassin may have been a Jedi." Naruto said as Yoda thought.

"Hmm, interesting…very interesting. Question we have, only when the assassin is caught, we will have answers." Master Yoda said.

"Yes, Master. I'll work as hard as I can to find the assassin and stop him." Naruto said.

"You will, my young padawan. You will." Master Yoda said.

After R2D2 scanned the scorch marks and the empty thermal clip that Naruto found, R2 was able to find out that the sniper rile the assassin used was a DC-15x sniper rifle. A decent sniper rifle but wasn't really a complete aid in trying to find out the target, but it was a stepping stone.

After they found out the sniper rifle, Naruto did some research and Captain Panaka said that no gunsmith or seller sold DC-15x sniper rifles on Naboo so it wasn't bought locally which meant the assassin arrived on Naboo with it. After that, Naruto looked into recent ship landings that led up to the attempted assassination and Captain Panaka gave him a list of any potential people who would want to hurt the Queen. Naruto and Master Yoda worked hard on trying to solve the puzzle and Master Yoda tried meditating to see if he could track the force user.

After about a few weeks, the investigation was still ongoing. The Queen was kept inside the palace at all times and when she was moved, from room to room she always had her guards with her or one of the Jedi. Over the time spent on Naboo, Naruto talked a lot with Padme, getting to know her, more and more, and the two quickly developed a friendship. Padme found Naruto interesting, he was kind, gentle, handsome but he was also strong and courageous and devoted to helping people in need.

After a total of 8 weeks on Naboo, Naruto and Yoda were still having trouble identifying the assassin that wanted Queen Amidala dead. Whoever this assassin was, they covered their tracks very well. Master Yoda was able to meditate and tracked the assassin's force signature to the city of Theed but it got lost in the sea of people there.

"Our assassins, very crafty." Master Yoda said.

"I agree, Master. I've tried every lead and clue that we came across but whoever is behind this covered their tracks. I even tried meditation to try and locate the assassin, but I got nothing." Naruto said.

"The fault, not yours. Our assassin, very skilled in the force, they are. No way to find him, we have." Master Yoda said.

"What…if we made the assassin come to us?" Naruto asked.

"An idea, you have?" Master Yoda said.

"Possibly. The assassin covered their tracks, not wanting us to find them. So we make the assassin come to us." Naruto said.

"A plan, you have?" Yoda asked.

"A plan and way to catch the assassin. This assassin may be good, but in Konoha, I was known as the King of Pranks for a reason." Naruto said with a smirk.

Line Break xxxxx

On a nice, clear and peaceful day in the City of Theed, Queen Amidala was being escorted by her guards through the city in her carriage. People gathered around and waved as the Queen's carriage rode by. The guards were on alert as they escorted the queen through the crowd but they couldn't cover the buildings. Atop one of the buildings that overlooked the road that the Queen was traveling on, the assassin stepped out into the sun.

The assassin was a white humanoid alien, with a long flow of red hair on her head, two blaster pistols on her side and a sniper rifle on her back. She used binoculars to get a better view of the royal carriage and prepared to attack. She took her sniper rifle and laid flat on the ground to get a better shot. She loaded a clip into the rifle and zoomed the scope in. She saw the queen through one of the curtains of the royal carriage and took a deep breath as she pulled the trigger and a sniper blast flew through the air and hit the queen, dead in the chest. The assassin smiled as she had finished another contract but then saw the queen poof away…she was duped.

Then she heard security guards come up the building and she ditched her sniper rifle and ran. She ran on the roof of the building and turned to see a blonde haired human wearing Jedi clothes chasing after her and 6 other security guards followed him. She ran and force jumped to the next building, over a 15 ft gap. Naruto saw this and knew she was trained in the force.

"I got her!" Naruto said as he force jumped over the building and followed her. He ran after her as she took a right and jumped down to another building. She turned to see the blonde man following her so she jumped off the roof and ran through the market street. Naruto saw her on street level so he jumped up, grabbed a flag pole and flipped down to the street and ran after her. The assassin, ran through the busy street, pushing away people as she tried to run. Naruto followed her, jumped over fallen people or flipping over vendor stands as the assassin pulled out her pistol and fired at a rope, which caused the drapes and wooden banners of an apartment building to fall and obscure his vision. Naruto jumped over the obstacle and continued to follow the assassin as she jumped up to a building and Naruto followed her.

She finally got fed up and drew her two blasters and fired at Naruto. Naruto dove to the side and took cover behind a roof access door as the assassin kept firing. Naruto then unclipped his lightsaber and ran out into the line of fire. He deflected the blaster shots, with one deflected and destroying one of the assassin's blasters, the assassin dove to the side as Naruto stabbed the ground. Naruto pulled his lightsaber out and held it, ready to fight while the assassin pointed her blaster at him.

"Give it up, and come quietly. No blaster is a match for me." Naruto told her.

"You're right." She said as she holstered her blaster and reached behind her. "It wouldn't be…" She then pulled out a lightsaber and activated it as a red blade came out. "But a lightsaber is." She said as she swung at Naruto and Naruto blocked. She swung at Naruto as Naruto blocked and dodged, stopping leg or arm swipes and keeping his defense up. She swung at his chest causing Naruto to back away and then at his head, so Naruto leaned back and the assassin then used this as the perfect opportunity and kicked Naruto in the chest hard. Naruto back flipped as the energy from the kick pushed him back and rolled to the side as the assassin jumped in the air and tried to stab him but stabbed the ground.

 **(I'm not that great at lightsaber fight descriptions so imagine a fight scene from the Force unleashed videogames because in this story, Naruto fights a lot like the Secret apprentice and even holds his lightsaber in reverse grip)**

Naruto lunged at her back but she deflected it and swung at his head but Naruto blocked it and pushed her back. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The name is Aurra Sing, Jedi. One of the best bounty hunters and Jedi killers out there." Aurra said.

"Not anymore." Naruto said as he lunged forward and put Aurra on the defensive. He stabbed at her chest but she deflected it so Naruto swung at her head but she ducked and Naruto was able to knee her in the chest and spin kicked her away. She fell to the ground and rolled to the side as Naruto stabbed the ground. She spun on her knees and tried to slice his legs but Naruto blocked her strike. She spun back to her feet and swung at Naruto's chest but Naruto blocked it as the two parried and blocked each others strikes.

The two continued to fight as Naruto saw that Aurra was very well trained in the Jedi arts…but not as good as he was. Naruto and Aurra locked lightsabers as Naruto then head butted her hard, causing her to reel back in pain. He then force pushed her, causing her to fly back. She rolled to her feet and charged at Naruto while Naruto force pushed at her but she managed to roll out of the way at the last second. She ran forward as Naruto forced pushed in her direction causing parts of the roof to crack and dent in but she kept dodging. When she got close enough she jumped in the air to deliver a jumping strike but Naruto concentrated and charged his force energy and released a force repulse wave, sending her flying away.

Naruto landed on his knees and quickly gathered his breath and saw that Aurra was lying on the ground. Naruto stood up and walked over to Aurra to see she was unconscious. Naruto took her lightsaber and strapped it to his belt. He then took out some binders and tied her hands together and put her on his shoulder. He then walked down the roof and to the street where the Palace guards came by Naruto and took the assassin. Captain Panaka and Master Yoda walked up to Naruto and smiled and pat his shoulder.

"Well done, young padawan. You got the assassin." Captain Panaka said.

"Indeed, capture the assassin, you have. Save the Queen, and protected her life, well done." Master Yoda said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Naruto said as he saw the palace guard take Aurra to the jail.

Line Break xxxxx

With the assassin caught, The queen held a nice banquet as thanks for Master Yoda and Padawan Naruto in capturing the assassin. A large table of food was set up as guests dined and talked about issues and Naruto and Master Yoda ate. The Queen was in attendance and stood up as she got everyone's attention. "I would like to extend a cup of cheers, and my personal gratitude to our guests and heroes of the day, Master Yoda and Padawan Naruto for capturing the assassin and protecting my life." Queen Amidala said as everyone cheered and took a drink.

Naruto looked over to Padme as she smiled and he winked at her. The next day, Naruto and Master Yoda were outside their ship as the Queen and her company saw them off. "Thank you again, Master Yoda. Give my thanks to the Jedi Council." Queen Amidala said as Yoda nodded. "And thank you, Padawan Naruto. For capturing the assassin, should your journey ever bring you back to Naboo, you will always be welcome." Queen Amidala said.

"You honor me, your grace." Naruto said as he and Master Yoda bowed and walked into their ship. Naruto got in the cockpit and started the ship, as he looked out to the Queen and saw Padme. He waved goodbye as he flew the ship off the planet and back to Coruscant.

After the successful mission on Naboo, Master Yoda gave Naruto some time off. Naruto spent that time training and honing his skills. He also began to tinker with the lightsaber he got off Aurra Sing. Naruto liked it…it looked nice but he fixed it up, replacing some old parts and cleaning it up. He even disassembled it and replaced the red gem with a spare green one he found in the temple. He liked it and kept it in his room at the temple. **(This lightsaber looks like the Secret Apprentices lightsaber in the force unleashed games)**

After about 2 months of training, Naruto was called by Master Yoda to the Jedi Council Room. Naruto walked in to the center of the room as he bowed before the masters. "Good evening, masters. What draws my attention today?" Naruto asked.

"We have some news for you, young Padawan. After much discussion…the council believes it is time for you to undergo the Jedi Trials." Master Windu said as Naruto was shocked.

"The trials? The Trials to become a Jedi knight?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Ready you are, young Padawan. Proud of you, I am." Master Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda. You honor me beyond words." Naruto said with a smile as the council smiled.

"The road to become a Jedi Knight is a difficult one…and a long one depending on your skill and fortitude. There are five trials you must undertake." Master Windu said.

"The Trial of skill will test your discipline and fortitude in battle as well as your mastery of the force." Master Plo Koon said.

"The Trial of courage will test the level of the most fundamental quality of the Jedi: courage." Master Shaak Ti said.

"The Trial of flesh will be the most trying of the five because you must overcome great physical pain or lost." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"The Trial of spirit, will pit you against your most dangerous foe…yourself." Master Cin Drallig said.

"The Trial of insight will test your mind to see the real problem you must overcome." Master Windu said.

"All trials, completed they must be. A Jedi, you can become should you pass." Master Yoda said.

"I will make you proud Master." Naruto said, determined.

"You will." Master Yoda said.

Line Break xxxxx **Start of Movie canon Naruto now about 19**

A year and a half had passed since Naruto was allowed to undergo the Jedi Trials. He trained intensely in preparation and was very close to completing them. He had completed the trial of insight, by locating 5 grains of sand scattered throughout the planet. Naruto completed one of the trials with four more to be done.

Naruto was walking through the temple one day when he heard that the Trade Federation had set up a blockade on the planet Naboo. The Council sent Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi as galactic ambassadors to end the blockade. Naruto felt something more at play when he heard the news and approached the council. Naruto stood before them and bowed.

"What draws our attention, young padawan?" Master Windu asked.

"Masters…with your permission, I would like permission to accompany Master Qui-Gon and his padawan on the mission to end the blockade of Naboo." Naruto said, which drew their attention.

"Why would you want to be apart of this mission, young Padawan? It's a simple diplomatic voyage." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said as Master Yoda looked at Naruto.

"A feeling you have. The force speaks to you." Master Yoda said.

"Yes, master. When I heard the news of the blockade…something seems off with the Trade Federations move. I feel a disturbance in the force…something else is at play with that blockade." Naruto said.

"What do you mean, padawan?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"I can't say, Master Shaak Ti. But whatever it is, the blockade is only the start of it. Something else is at play behind the scenes pushing the Trade Federation to do this." Naruto said as Master Yoda thought for a moment.

"Mindful of the living force, you are, my padawan." Master Yoda said as Naruto smiled.

"I've been taught well, Master Yoda." Naruto said with a smile.

"We shall allow you to accompany Master Qui-Gon and his padawan on this mission. Should something else happen…contact us immediately." Master Windu said.

"Yes, Master. And thank you." Naruto said.

"Go, my padawan. And may the force be with you." Master Yoda said as Naruto bowed and left.

Naruto got packed up and joined Master Qui-Gon and his padawan on the ship that would take them to Naboo. They flew through hyperspace and exited near Planet Naboo. They saw the dozens of ships set up to blockade the planet. Naruto, Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon were watching the blockade from the cockpit as they slowly approached.

"Captain." Master Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, sir." The captain responded.

"Tell them we wish to board at once." Qui-Gon said as the captain nodded and activated the communicator and contacted the main Trade Federation ship and a the call screen showed Trade Federal Viceroy Nute Gunray.

"With all do respect. The ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." The Captain said.

"Yes, of course. As you know our blockade is completely legal. And we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors." Gunray said as the ship traveled to the main Federation star ship.

The ship landed in the landing bay as many battle droids and vulture droids saw the ship land. The three Jedi wearing their cloaks and hoods stepped down from the landing platform and walked to the entrance to the main hall where a silver protocol droid was waiting for them.

" **I'm TC-14 at your service. This way please."** The droid said as it lead the three ambassadors to a conference room. **"We are greatly honored by your visit ambassadors, make yourselves comfortable, my master will be with you shortly."** The droid said as it left and the door closed.

The door closed as the three Jedi removed their hoods. "I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said.

"I feel it as well." Naruto said.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon said.

"It's not about the mission master, it's…something elsewhere…illusive." Obi-wan said.

"Don't feed your anxieties Obi-wan. Keep your concentration, here and now, where it belongs." Qui-Gon told him

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-wan said.

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force, my padawan." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan said. "How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellors demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." Master Qui-Gon said. Qui-Gon saw that Naruto seemed to be thinking about something. "Is something on your mind, young padawan?"

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. It's just that…I can't shake this feeling." Naruto said.

"Feeling?" Qui-Gon asked.

"About this blockade. Something tells me that this has more to do than some simple trade blockade." Naruto said, not knowing how right he was.

Line Break xxxxx

The protocol droid returned to Gunray and reported what it saw. "What did you say?!" Gunray asked.

" **The 3 ambassadors are Jedi knights, I believe."** The droid said.

"I knew it. They're here to force a settlement." One of Gunray's advisors said.

"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious." Gunray said.

"Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with 3 Jedi. Send a droid." The advisor said, looking at the protocol droid.

The protocol droid returned to the conference room with a plate of beverages. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Naruto asked Master Qui-Gon.

"No, I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Qui-Gon said as the three men took cups of Jawa juice.

Nute Gunray brought up the holographic communicator and a cloaked figure appeared: Darth Sidious. " _ **What is it?"**_ Sidious asked.

"This game of yours has failed, Lord Sidious. This Blockade is finished, we dare not go against the Jedi." The Advisor said.

" _ **Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again."**_ Sidious said as the advisor left. " _ **This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."**_ Sidious ordered.

"My lord, is that legal?" Gunray asked.

" _ **I will make it legal."**_ Sidious said.

"And the Jedi?" Gunray asked.

" _ **The chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately."**_ Sidious ordered.

"Yes, yes my lord. As you wish." Gunray replied.

In the hangar, a large laser turret came out of the roof and activated. The co-pilot of the ambassador ship saw this. "Captain look!" The pilot shouted.

"Shield—" The captain shouted but was too late as the turret fired and destroyed the ship, causing a huge explosion.

Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and Naruto heard the explosion and immediately stood up with their lightsabers activated, ready to fight. The green, blue and orange lightsabers hummed as the protocol droid dropped the plates of drinks in shock.

The three Jedi looked around, ready to fight and saw gas being pumped from the air vents into the room. "Dioxins." Qui-Gon said as they all took a deep breath.

A squad of battle droids walked up to the door with their battle rifles ready as they stopped outside the door. A holographic image of Gunray appeared. " _ **They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of them."**_ Gunray ordered as the hologram disappeared.

The door to the room opened to reveal nothing but the poison gas as the droids prepared to fire. Then the protocol droid walked out and was startled by the battle droid. " **Oh, excuse me."** The droid said as it left.

" **Check it out corporal. We'll cover you."** The lead droid said.

" **Roger, roger."** The droid responded as it stepped forward but before it could enter the room, three lightsabers activated. **"Uh oh. Blast them."** The droid said as they fired and the lightsabers deflected the blasts, hitting some of the droids. Obi-wan and Naruto flipped out of the room and began hacking and slashing at the battle droids, cutting them to pieces as Qui-Gon walked out and deflected and slashed at the droids.

Gunray then heard some noise from the hall. "What is going on down there?" He asked.

"We lost the transmission sir." The communications operator said.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi knight before sir?" Gunray's new advisor asked.

"Well, no but…seal of the bridge!" He ordered as the doors closed.

"That won't be enough sir." His advisor said.

"I want Droidekas up here at once!" Gunray ordered.

"We will not survive this." His advisor said as the doors closed.

Obi-wan, Qui-Gon and Naruto, slashed and hacked past the battle droids and came up to the bridge. Naruto and Obi-wan defended Master Qui-Gon as he used his lightsaber to cut a whole in the door.

Gunray saw that the door was being cut open. "Close the blast doors and activate the ray shields! That will hold them." Gunray said as more heavier doors closed on the bride and shields were brought up.

Qui-Gon saw that the door was now reinforced with blast doors so it would take longer. Naruto then stepped forward and closed his eyes as he reached his hand out. He used the force to slowly push open the large doors and it was working. The doors began to creak and break inward as Naruto concentrated. Naruto needed concentration to focus the force to break open the door and disable the shields.

"They are still getting through." The advisor said as the blast door began to break off it's hinges and was about to open.

"This is impossible!" Gunray said as the door was almost opened.

"Where are those Droidekas?!" The advisor shouted as two just came around the corner hallway outside the door.

"Master, destroyers!" Obi-wan shouted as he, Qui-Gon and Naruto used their lightsabers to deflect incoming blaster bolts. Obi-wan saw a blue shield around the droids. "They have shield generators!"

"It's a stand off. Lets go." Qui-Gon said as he, Obi-wan and Naruto, force ran out of the hallway to escape. The droids followed them as they blasted the three Jedi, and followed them down the hall.

"Ha, they are no match for Droidekas." The advisor said as they say camera footage of the Jedi running with the Droidekas right on their tails.

"Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft." The communications operator said.

Naruto, Obi-wan, and Qui-Gon made their way through the ventilation shaft until they came to one of the docks of the space station. They dropped down and hid behind some crates as they saw the large army of battle droids entering carrier ships that would take them to the planet surface.

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon said as he saw the army.

"It's an invasion army." Naruto said.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum." Qui-Gon said. "Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing master." Obi-wan said as Qui-Gon looked at him. "The negotiations were short." Obi-wan joked as Naruto chuckled.

"Sir, a transmission from the planet." The communications person said as an image came up on the screen, it was Queen Amidala.

"It's Queen Amidala, herself." The advisor said.

"At last we are getting reasons." Gunray said to the advisor before he faced the screen. "Again, you come before us, your highness."

" _You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."_ Queen Amidala said.

"I was not aware, of such failure." Gunray said.

" _I have word that the Chancellors ambassadors are with you now, and that you've been commanded to reach settlement."_ Queen Amidala said.

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." Gunray said.

" _Beware, Viceroy. The Federations gone too far this time."_ The Queen said.

"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate. You assume too much." Gunray said.

" _We will see."_ The Queen said as the conversation ended.

"She's right, the senate will—" "It's too late now." Gunray said.

"Do you think she suspects an attack?" The advisor said.

"I don't know, but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there." Gunray said.

Line Break xxxxx

Gunray soon ordered his droid army to begin landing troops on the planet. Giant carrier ships descended to the planet, landing in the surrounding forests of the planet, and were deploying droid transports and tanks. The droid then made their way to control the surrounding territory and pushed towards the capital city.

One droid captain then got a call from Viceroy Gunray. **"Yes, Viceroy"** The droid asked.

" _ **Captain, we've searched the ship and there is no trace of the Jedi. They may have gotten on one of your landing craft."**_ Gunray said.

" **If they're down here sir, we will find them."** The droid said.

" _ **Use caution, these Jedi are not to be underestimated."**_ The Advisor said.

The droid troop ships were moving through the forests, plowing through trees and causing the indigenous wildlife to run away, scared.

Qui-Gon was running as well from the giant droid ships as animals ran ahead of him. He then saw a Gungan that looked confused about what was going on and tackled him to the ground as a transport flew over them. As soon as the transport left, Qui-Gon stood up and left with the Gungan following him.

"Oh, mouy mouy I love you." The Gungan said.

"You almost got yourself killed. What are you brainless?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I speak." The Gungan said.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here." Qui-Gon said.

"No, no, mesa stay. Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant." Jar-Jar said.

"That's wont be necessary." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh but it is. It is demanded by the gods, it is." Jar-Jar said as he then saw Obi-wan being chased by a droid on a speeder. "Oh no!"

"Stay down!" Qui-Gon said as he took out his lightsaber and deflected the speeders blasters and destroyed the droid. Two more came by as Qui-Gon deflected more blasters and destroyed the second one. Naruto then jumped into the clearing and force pushed the droid and the speeder into a tree, causing an explosion.

Obi-wan and Naruto ran up to Qui-Gon and saw a Gungan with him. "You saved my again." Jar-Jar said.

"What's this?" Obi wan asked.

"A local. Let's get out of here before more droids show up." Qui-Gon said as he led Obi-wan and Naruto away.

"More? More did you say?" Jar-Jar asked as he ran up to the Jedi. "Excweese me, but the most safest place, would be Gungan city. Tis where I grew up, it is a hidden city."

"A city? Could you take us there?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Uh, on second thought, no, not really. It's embarrassing, but uh…my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. The bosses would do terrible things to me, terrible things." Jar-Jar said as they heard some loud noises in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked as Jar-Jar nodded. "That is the sound of a 1,000 terrible things heading this way."

"If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and then blast us to oblivion." Obi-wan added as Jar-Jar was scared.

"Ah, yousa point is well said. This way." Jar-Jar said as he led them to the city.

Line Break xxxxx

Back on the lead Trade Federation ship, Gunray was speaking to Lord Sidious on a communications call.. "The invasion is on schedule my lord." Gunray said.

" _ **I have the senate bogged down with procedures. They will have no choice but to accept your control of the system."**_ Sidious said.

"Queen Amidala has great faith that the senate will side with her." Gunray said.

" _ **Queen Amidala is young and naïve. You will find controlling her not too difficult."**_ Sidious said.

"Yes, my lord." Gunray said as the call ended.

"You didn't tell him about the missing Jedi." The advisor said.

"No need to report that to him until we have something to report." Gunray said as he and his advisor got on a ship that would take them to the capital city that the droid army was currently entering.

The ship descended to the Capital City as droid units and tanks stormed the streets and took control because the Naboo security force was vastly outnumbered. Gunray and his advisor left the ship as they were greeting by a droid commander.

" **Viceroy, we have captured the Queen."** The Droid said.

"Ah, victory." Gunray said as they walked into the palace.

With Naruto, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar took them to Gungan city which was on the bottom of a giant lake and connected to the underground water caves and paths of the planet. When they arrived to the city, the captain of the police force arrested Jar-Jar and Naruto, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were brought before the leaders. The leaders weren't exactly happy to seem them and didn't want to get involved with the humans of Naboo, saying that they would survive.

The Gungan chief agreed to give the Jedi a transport vehicle to Naboo and the only way to get to the city was to pilot through the planet core. Qui-Gon then was able to free Jar-Jar by saying that they needed a guide and since he saved Jar-Jar, he had a life debt. The chief agreed and the four left the Gungan city and traveled through the planet core. After a few narrow escaped from some sea creatures, they finally broke the surfaced in the main river in Theed.

Gunray was speaking with Queen Amidala as she, her entourage and her security force were escorted by a group of battle droids.

"How will you explain this invasion to the senate?" Governor Bibble asked.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances that it will be ratified by the senate." Gunray said.

"I will not cooperate." Queen Amidala said.

"Now, now, your highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." Gunray told her before he faced a droid. "Commander."

" **Yes, sir?"** The Droid asked.

"Process them." Gunray said.

" **Captain, take them to camp 4."** The droid captain said.

" **Roger, roger."** The droid responded as it and a group escorted the Queen and her group to the camp.

They exited the palace as the droid army was rounding up the civilians in the city. After Naruto, Obi-wan, Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar resurfaced, Naruto led point as he had the most knowledge about the city from his last mission. He led them through the city, avoiding droid patrols and trying to find the Queen.

Naruto and the others were stealthy walking through parts of the royal palace and saw Queen Amidala and her group being escorted by a squad of battle droids. They were on the second floor of a building and walked over to the walkway that connected the building with another…and the droid group would walk right beneath. Perfect place for a trap.

The four made their way over as Naruto, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon unclipped their lightsabers and waited. When they got closer, the three Jedi jumped down while Jar-Jar tripped and hung on to a railing. When they landed, they activated their lightsabers and destroyed the battle droids. Slicing and hacking the droids to pieces, deflecting laser blasts and force pushing the droids into walls. The fight was soon over as the three Jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

"We should leave the streets, your highness." Naruto said as she nodded.

"Get their weapons." Panaka ordered as he and his security detail grabbed the blasters.

They left the streets and made their way to one of the buildings. "Good to see you again, Queen Amidala, Governor Bibble." Naruto said as the Queen nodded.

"We are ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon said.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador." Bibble said.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent we make contact with the republic." Qui-Gon said.

"They've knocked out all our communications." Panaka said.

"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked.

"In the main hangar, this way." Panaka said as they headed for the hangar. When they arrived they peaked into the hangar and saw there was a large group of battle droids that were rounding up pilots and one Nubian cruiser they could use.

"There too many of them." Panaka said.

"That won't be a problem. Your highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Qui-Gon said.

"Thank you ambassador, but my place is with my people." The Queen said.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon said.

"They wouldn't dare." Bibble said.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make their invasion legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka said.

"There is something else behind all of this, your highness. There's no logic in the Federations move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon said.

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help." Bibble told the Queen.

"Either choice presents great danger, to us all." The Queen said as she looked at Padme.

"We are brave your highness." Padme said.

"Trust us, your highness. This is the only way." Naruto said.

"If we are to leave your highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon said.

"Then I will plead our case to the senate." The Queen said as they walked into the hangar.

As they were walking to the ship, Panaka saw a whole company of pilots who were being detained by droids. "We need to free those pilots." Panaka said.

"I'll deal with that." Obi-Wan said as he walked over the group as Qui-Gon and Naruto walked up to the Nubian cruiser when a captain battle droid stopped them.

" **Halt."** The droid said.

"We're ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor. We are taking these people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon said.

" **Where are you taking them?"** The droid asked.

"To Coruscant." Qui-Gon said.

" **Coruscant…that doesn't compute. You're under arrest."** The droid said as Naruto and Qui-Gon activated their lightsabers and destroyed the battle droids near the ship as Obi-Wan activated his and began to take out the battle droids near the pilots, and the Queen and her group entered the ship.

"Go!" Obi-wan shouted as the pilots ran to safety with many of them boarding the ship and others running out of the hangar. Naruto, Qui-Gon, and Obi-wan kept deflecting the laser blasts and slicing battle droids and soon all the battle droids were destroyed. The three Jedi then ran up the ramp to the Nubian cruiser as the pilot and Panaka started the ship and flew out of the hangar and off the planet.

Obi-wan escorted Jar-Jar to a room and told him to stay there and then joined Qui-Gon and Naruto in the cockpit as the ship was closing in on the Federation blockade.

"There's the blockade." The pilot said as they saw the dozen trade federation ships orbiting the planet. The large trade federation command ships began to open fire at the Nubian Cruiser as the ships deflectors shield was able to deflect a few blasts but then one laser blast was able to hit the shield generator.

"Shield generator's been hit!" The pilot shouted as an alarm went off on the ship and the ship's astro droids were deployed to repair the shield generator. The astro droids were busy trying to fix the problem but were unfortunately not safe from the cannon fire as one by one, they were destroyed.

"We're losing droids fast!" Obi-wan said as they were down from 5 to 3.

"If they can't the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks!" Panaka said as they were down to one droid that Naruto recognized, R2D2.

"Come on, R2." Naruto said as then the console on the ships computer turned green.

"Power's back! That little droid did it! Bypassed the main power drive! Deflector shields up at maximum!" The pilot said as he then maneuvered pass one of the control ships laser turrets and flew past the blockade and out of their range.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyper drive is leaking." Naruto said, looking at the ships consoles and reading the power level.

"We'll have to land somewhere to fuel and repair the ship." Obi-wan said as he got on a console and began scouring for nearby planets.

"Here, master. Tatooine. It's small and out of the way. The Trade Federation have no presence there." Obi-wan said as Qui-Gon looked at the planet.

"How can you be sure?" Panaka asked.

"Because it's controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon said.

"You can't take her royal highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If they discover her—" "It'll be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation." Qui-Gon said. "Except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage."

Line Break xxxxx

Back on the main Trade Federation control ship, Nute Gunray had received a communication call from Darth Sidious about the status of their occupation of Naboo.

" _ **Has Queen Amidala signed the treaty?"**_ Sidious asked.

"She has disappeared my lord. One Naboo cruiser made is past the blockade." Gunray said.

" _ **I want that treaty signed."**_ Sidious said.

"My lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range." Gunray said.

" _ **Not for the sith."**_ Sidious said as two other cloaked figures appeared, from the horns on their head, they were Dathomirian Zabraks, with one having a red face and the other dark green. " _ **Meet my apprentices, Darth Maul and Darth Opress. They will find your lost ship."**_ Sidious said as he then ended the transmission.

"This is getting out of hand. Now there are three of them." Gunray said.

"We should not have made this bargain." His advisor said as things were getting much more complicated.

Back with the Nubian Cruiser, Captain Panaka and the three Jedi were meeting with the Queen on the next move and to thank R2 for saving the ship. "An extremely well put together droid, your highness. Without a doubt, it saved the ship and our lives." Panaka said.

"It is to be commended. What is it's number?" Queen Amidala asked.

"R2D2, your highness." Naruto said, knowing the droid.

"Thank you, R2D2." Queen Amidala said as R2 responded with beeps of happiness. "Padme, clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." The Queen said as R2 happily beeped.

"Continue Captain." The Queen said as Panaka stepped back and Master Qui-Gon stepped forth.

"Your highness, with your permission, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon said.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Panaka said.

"You must trust my judgment, your highness." Qui-Gon said as the Queen thought for a moment.

"Naruto, what do you think?" the Queen asked as Naruto stepped forward.

"In this case, your highness, we aren't left with many options. True, there are risks with Master Qui-Gon's plan, but it's the only one that has a higher degree of success than others." Naruto said as the Queen nodded.

"Very well, we shall make for Tatooine." The queen said as they nodded and left.

Naruto went with Padme to help clean up R2. They took the droid to one of the maintenance rooms and got out cloths and some oil to clean him up. "Nicely done out there, R2." Naruto said as R2, happily beeped and Padme chuckled.

"I honestly thought we were done for." Padme said.

"Close, but R2 is one amazing droid." Naruto said as R2 beeped and whistled. The two continued cleaning R2 as Jar-Jar walked in.

"Hello. Whosa are yousa?" Jar-Jar asked Padme.

"I'm Padme." Padme said.

"Mesa Jar-Jar Binks." Jar-Jar said.

"You're a Gungan aren't you?" Padme asked as Jar-Jar nodded. "How did you end up here with us?"

"My no know. Mesa day starting pretty okeday, with a brisken morning munchin, then boom! Getting bery scared, and grabbin that jedi, and pow, mesa here. Mesa getting bery bery scared." Jar-Jar said as Padme and Naruto chuckled.

After about half and hour of traveling through space, the ship came up on Tatooine. "That's it, Tatooine." The pilot said.

"There's a settlement." Obi-wan said as he looked at the map.

"Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract attention." Qui-Gon said as the pilot landed the ship on the outskirts of a town. Qui-Gon then told Naruto to get ready as he would accompany him into town with Jar-Jar and R2 while Obi-wan stayed behind to look after everyone.

Qui-Gon put on a large cloth poncho to cover up his Jedi robes and lightsaber as he walked into the main engine room to see Obi-wan looking over the hyper drive.

"The hyperdrive generator is gone master. We'll need a new one." Obi-wan said.

"That'll complicate things. Be wary, I sense a disturbance in the force." Qui-Gon said.

"I feel it also." Obi-wan said.

"Don't let them send any transmissions." Qui-Gon said as Obi-wan nodded and left.

Qui-Gon walked down the ramp to see R2, Jar-Jar and Naruto ready to leave. Naruto decided to remove his Jedi robes and tunic and wore a traditional jacket and shirt that you would see civilians wear. Qui-Gon could pass wearing the poncho because of his age, but a young man wearing the same thing would raise some eye brows while a boy dressed like a normal civilian wouldn't and Qui-Gon agreed with the logic. He kept his jacket mainly zipped up with his saber tucked inside the jacket so no one would see it.

The group of four made their way from the ship, in the blazing sunshine and heat from the two suns as they walked to the settlement. "This sun doing murder to mesa skin." Jar-Jar said.

"Wait!" They heard as they stopped and turned to see Panaka walking up to them with Padme wearing some more humble clothes so she didn't stick out like so much. "Her highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you."

"No more commands from her highness today, captain. The space port is not going to be pleasant." Qui-Gon said.

"The queen wishes it. She's curious about the planet." Panaka said as Qui-Gon looked at Naruto who nodded.

"This isn't a good idea. Stay close." Qui-Gon said as he walked away and Padme walked next to Naruto as they walked to the settlement. After walking for about another hour, they made it to the town where there were people going about their business but also people who you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Moisture farms for the most part. Some indigenous tribes, and scavengers. A few space ports like this one are havens for those who don't want to be found." Qui-Gon said.

"Like us." Padme said.

They walked around the town, looking for possible stores that could sell them the items they needed. Naruto then saw a store that might work. "Lets try one of the smaller dealers first." Naruto said as Qui-Gon nodded and they walked into the store and heard a ding as a blue Toydarian flew up to them and began speaking Huttese.

" _ **What do you want?"**_ The Toydarian asked.

"We need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon said.

"Ah yes! Nubian! We have lots of that." The Toydarian said. " _ **Boy, get in here now!"**_

Naruto then motioned R2 forward. "My droid has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon said as they saw a small boy about the age of nine walk in.

" _ **What took you so long?"**_ The Toydarian sneered.

" _I was cleaning out the bin like you asked_ _ **."**_ The boy replied.

" _ **Never mind. Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here."**_ The Toydarian said as he then turned to Qui-Gon. "So, let me take you out back, huh? Ni, you'll find what you need."

Qui-Gon then looked at Naruto. "Stay here." He said as Naruto nodded. Qui-Gon then went up to Jar-Jar and took the piece of junk he was playing with. "And don't touch anything." Qui-Gon said as he left while Jar-Jar stuck his tongue out and looked around.

Naruto looked at some of the stuff the store had as the young boy was sitting on the counter, cleaning something and looking at Padme.

"Are you an angel?" The boy asked Padme.

"What?" Padme asked as Naruto chuckled.

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think." The boy said.

"You're a funny little boy." Padme said.

"How do you know so much?" Naruto asked, walking up to them.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know. And some day, I'm going to fly away from this place." The boy said.

"You're a pilot?" Padme asked.

"All my life." The boy said.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked.

"Since I was very little. Three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardilla the Hutt, but she lost his betting's on the pod races." The boy said.

"You're a slave?" Padme asked.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." Anakin said, offended by that question.

"Sorry about that, Anakin. This is all new to us." Naruto said. "I'm Naruto, by the way. The angel here is Padme." Naruto said with a chuckled as Padme lightly punched his arm.

"So what brings you guys here?" Anakin asked.

"It's a long story." Naruto said but they were distracted when Jar-Jar accidently activated a little service droid and it began causing a ruckus, knocking over things and causing Jar-Jar to try and catch it. "Ughh, grief." Naruto said as he saw Jar-Jar make a mess.

"Hey, hit the nose!" Anakin said as Jar-Jar hit the nose and deactivated the droid.

Back with Qui-Gon and R2, Watto was showing them his extensive collection of space parts. "A T-14 hyperdrive generator. You're in luck. I'm the only hereabouts that has one. But uh, you might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think. Saying which, howsa you going to pay for all this?" Watto asked.

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries." Qui-Gon said.

"Republic credits? Republic credits are no good here. I need something more real." Watto said.

"I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine." Qui-Gon said as he waved his hand and did the Jedi Mind trick.

"No they won't." Watto said.

"Credits will do fine." Qui-Gon said as he waved his hand again.

"No they wont! What, you think you're some kind of Jedi, waving your hand around like that! I'm a Toydarian! Mind tricks don't work on me, only money! No money, no parts, no deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive I can promise you that." Watto said as Qui-Gon needed to come up with a new plan and walked away. He walked through the shop and passed by Naruto and Padme.

"We're leaving. Jar-Jar." Qui-Gon said as Jar-Jar put down the things he was touching and followed and Naruto and Padme followed as well.

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin." Padme said as they left.

"I was glad to meet you too." Anakin replied.

Line Break xxxxx

Qui-Gon and the group stopped near a shop to get some shade while Qui-Gon contacted Obi-wan back on the ship to see if they had anything to trade for the hyperdrive since Republic credits were worthless.

"And you're sure there's nothing left on board?" Qui-Gon asked.

" _A few containers of supplies. The Queen's wardrobe maybe, but not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amount you're talking about."_ Obi-wan said.

"All right. I'm sure another opportunity will present itself. I'll check back later." Qui-Gon said as he turned off his communicator and prepared to walk outside but Jar-Jar spoke.

"No again. The beasties about, crazy! Wesa be robbed and crunched!" Jar-Jar said as Naruto stepped forward.

"Not likely. We have nothing of value. And that's our problem." Naruto said as they walked out into the street. They kept on walking down the street, thinking of other ideas or opportunities to try and get the hyperdrive. Naruto was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard some commotion behind him and saw Jar-Jar being threatened by a Dug when Anakin came by and saved him, getting the Dug to walk away.

Naruto then walked up to Anakin as he smiled. "Hey." Anakin said.

"Nice to see you again, Anakin." Naruto said as he helped Jar-Jar to his feet.

"You're buddy here was about to turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Anakin said.

"Mesa hating cruchin. That the last thing mesa wants." Jar-Jar said.

"Nevertheless the boy is right. You're heading into trouble. Thanks my young friend." Qui-Gon said as Anakin nodded and walked with them.

"But Mesa doing nothing!" Jar-Jar shouted as Sebulba glared at them.

The group stopped by to get some fruit as Naruto's stomach growled to his embarrassment. Anakin showed them a fruit stand run by a nice old lady named Jira.

"Hi, Jira." Anakin said.

"Hello, Annie. What can I get you?" Jira asked.

"I'll take four pallies." Anakin said as Naruto and Padme looked at him. "You'll like em." He said.

Anakin reached into his pocked to get some coins and dropped one by accident. Naruto knelt down to pick it up, bending down and Anakin managed to see the glint of his lightsaber in his jacket causing Anakin's eyes to widen momentarily before he shook himself out of it. Anakin paid for the four pallies and handed them to Naruto and Padme.

"You'll like em." Anakin said as Padme and Naruto thanked him. Naruto then handed one to Qui-Gon who put it in his belt, lifting his poncho to reveal his lightsaber for a brief second.

"Nice. Sweet." Naruto said as he and Padme ate the pallies.

"Oh, my burns are aching. Storms coming up Annie. You better get home quick." Jira said as Anakin nodded and they walked away.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked.

"We have a ship that we'll head back to." Naruto said.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked.

"It's on the outskirts." Padme said.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sand storms are very, very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place." Anakin said as Padme and Naruto smiled.

They followed Anakin to his house as the wind and sand began to pick up, obscuring their vision. But they managed to get to Anakin's home.

"Mom! Mom, I'm home!" Anakin said as his mother walked out of the kitchen to see guests.

"Oh, this is cozy." Jar-Jar said.

"These are my friends, mom." Anakin said.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Naruto, Padme, Jar-Jar and R2D2. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon said to Shmi.

"Come on, I'll show you Threepio." Anakin said as he pulled Padme and Naruto to his room as jar-Jar and R2 followed them.

They walked into Anakin's room and workshop as he showed them a protocol droid almost completed, minus the plating. "Isn't he great. He's not finished yet." Anakin said.

"He's wonderful." Padme said as R2 beeped.

"You think so? He's a protocol droid to help mom. Watch." Anakin said as he turned the droid on as it stood up and looked around.

" **Oh, where is everybody?"** The droid asked as it only had one eye.

"Oops." Anakin said as he placed the other eye circuit on, allowing the droid to see.

" **Oh, hello. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. How might I serve you?"** The droid asked.

"He's perfect." Padme said as he and Naruto were amazed by the boy's work.

"When the storm's over. I'll show you my race. I'm building a pod racer." Anakin said as 3PO got up and walked around.

" **I'm not sure this floor is entirely stable."** 3PO said as he saw R2. " **Oh, hello. I don't believe we've been introduced."** 3PO said as R2 beeped and whistled.

" **R2D2. Oh, pleasure to meet you. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations."** 3PO said as R2 beeped. " **I beg your pardon, but what do you mean naked?"** 3PO asked as R2 beeped. " **My parts are showing?! Oh dear."** 3PO said as Anakin, Naruto and Padme laughed.

Back on Coruscant, the evil Darth Sidious was in a private room talking with his apprentices Darth Maul and Darth Opress. Gunray sent out a fake emergency signal from Naboo that helped to pin-point the Queen's Location.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, we will find them quickly master." Darth Maul said.

"Move against the Jedi first. You will then have no difficulty in taking the Queen to Naboo to sign the treaty." Darth Sidious said.

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last, we will have revenge." Darth Opress said.

"You have been trained well, my apprentices. They will be no match for you." Darth Sidious said.

Line Break xxxxx

Shmi made a nice dinner that everyone sat down to eat. Qui-Gon sat at one of the ends of the table with Naruto sitting next to him. Jar-Jar said on Qui-Gon's other side as Anakin sat next to him and Padme sat next to him and then Shmi sat next to her. They engaged in a nice conversation as Shmi explained how she and Anakin became slaves for Watto.

"All slaves have a transmitter placed somewhere in their body." Shmi said.

"I've been working on a transmitter to try and locate mine." Anakin said.

"Any attempt to escape—" "And they blow you up. BOOM!" Anakin said.

"How rude." Jar-Jar replied.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republics anti-slavery laws…" "The republic doesn't exist out here. He must survive on our own." Shmi said as Jar-Jar used his tongue to reach across the table and snag an apple from the bowl next to Naruto, which drew everyone's attention.

"Scuse me." Jar-Jar said.

"Has anyone ever seen a pod race?" Anakin asked.

"They have pod racing on Malastar. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon said.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin said.

"Then you got to have very fast reflexes if you race pods." Naruto said as Jar-Jar shot out his tongue again to catch a fruit but Naruto quickly grabbed his tongue before it touched the fruit. The others saw that it was like nothing to Naruto, so simple. "Don't do that again." Naruto said as he let go of Jar-Jar's tongue and Jar-Jar shook his head to make sure his tongue was in place.

"You and Qui-Gon are Jedi Knights, aren't you?" Anakin asked as Padme looked at Naruto and Qui-Gon.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"I saw your laser swords. Only a Jedi carry those kinds of weapons." Anakin said.

"Perhaps we killed some Jedi and took it from them." Qui-Gon said.

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi." Anakin said.

"I wish that were true." Qui-Gon said.

"I had a dream that I was a Jedi. I cam back and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon said.

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin asked as Qui-Gon saw that Anakin was a very smart boy. He looked at Naruto who reluctantly nodded, they couldn't hide it anymore.

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic on a very important mission." Qui-Gon said.

"How did you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin asked.

"Our ship was damaged and we're stuck here until we can repair it." Naruto said.

"I can help. I can fix anything." Anakin said as Shmi smiled.

"I believe you can, but first we must acquire the parts we need." Qui-Gon said.

"And we've got nothing worth trading." Naruto said.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme said.

"Gambling. Everything around here revolves around betting on those awful races." Shmi said.

"Pod racing. Greed can be a powerful ally." Qui-Gon said.

"I made a racer. It's the fastest ever. There's this big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve, you can enter my pod." Anakin said.

"Anakin, Watto won't let you." Shmi said.

"Watto doesn't know that I built it. You could make him think it was yours, and get him to let me pilot it for you." Anakin told Qui-Gon.

"I don't want you to race. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Shmi said.

"But mom, I love it. The prize money would more than be enough to pay for the parts they need." Anakin said.

"Anakin…" Shmi said.

"You're mother's right. We'll find another way. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?" Naruto asked.

"No." Shmi said.

"Mom, you said the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other." Anakin said as Shmi sighed.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some other way." Padme said.

"No, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you." Shmi said as Anakin smiled while Qui-Gon looked at the boy with curiosity.

The next day, Qui-Gon went with Anakin to convince Watto to let Anakin enter the race. If they win, they get the parts they need and if they lose, Watto gets the ship. It was a risky chance but the only one they had at the moment. They needed to work fast with the race only a day away. Naruto, Jar-Jar, Padme, R2 and 3P0 helped Anakin finish the pod, making last minute adjustments and checking to make sure the engines would run.

Anakin was in the drivers seat of the pod racer, looking over the controls while Naruto was underneath the left engine with some tools. He had some experience tinkering with speeders and small ships back on Coruscant, a pod racer wasn't that different.

While Naruto was helping Anakin, Qui-Gon contacted Obi-wan about the plan. " _What if this plan fails, master? We could be stuck her for a very long time."_ Obi-wan said.

"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help, and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere. And…there's something about this boy." Qui-Gon said as he ended his call as Shmi walked up to him.

"You should be very proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward." Qui-Gon said.

"Well, he knows nothing of greed. He has a…" "He has special powers." Qui-Gon said as Shmi nodded.

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait." Qui-Gon said.

"He deserves better than a slaves life." Shmi said.

"Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early. The force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Just like Naruto. Who was his father?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There was no father. I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him. I can't explain what happened." Shmi said as Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Can you help him?"

"I don't know. I didn't actually come here to free slaves." Qui-Gon said as he looked Anakin and was deep in thought.

Back with Naruto, he was busy working on the engine, wanting to make sure it would start without exploding. "R2, get me the read on the second engine." Naruto said as R2 beeped and rolled over to the other engine to do some calculations.

"Padme, hand me the plasma-cuff." Naruto said as Padme handed him the plasma-cuffs to adjust the engine's exhaust port, fuel manifold and thruster output. R2 then wheeled back and beeped as 3PO translated.

" **It would seem that right turbine's energy binder is over-exerted by 25%."** 3PO said.

"Right, let's see if this might help." Naruto said as he then rerouted the energy output in the engine to equalize the energy binders. "All right, that should do it." Naruto said as he got out from underneath the engine.

"You think this will work?" Padme asked.

'The racer will run, for sure. How effectively it will do tomorrow, can't say." Naruto said as they saw Jar-Jar get his head stuck between the energy binder causing numb tongue. He then got his hand stuck in the right engine's turbine.

Naruto exhaled and shook his head. " **You know, I find that Jar-Jar creature quite odd."** 3PO said as Padme helped Jar-Jar free his hand.

Anakin then got in the driver's seat and strapped himself in. Naruto then gave him the thumbs up, as Anakin started the engines. The turbines spun as the energy binder then distributed power to both engines and they began running at optimal efficiency. Naruto and Padme smiled as the racer was running smoothly.

"IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!" Anakin shouted as everyone smiled, this plan just might work.

Anakin then powered down the pod racer as they a look over to make sure no parts or chips were fried when it was turned on. After working on the racer for the rest of the day, everyone turned in for some rest. Naruto and Padme went to bed while Qui-Gon was cleaning a scratch that Anakin got. Qui-Gon applied some cream onto the wound while Anakin looked up at the sky and stared at the stars.

"Stay still, Annie. Let me clean this cut." Qui-Gon said and he cleaned the cut on Anakin's arm.

"There are so many. Do they all have a system of planets?" Anakin asked, looking at all the stars.

"Most of them." Qui-Gon said.

"Has anyone been to them all?" Anakin asked.

"Not likely." Qui-Gon said.

"I want to be the first one to see them all." Anakin said as his mother told him to go to bed. He then felt a prick on his arm. "Ow."

"There we are. Good as new." Qui-Gon said.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked as he saw Qui-Gon held something.

"Checking your blood for infections. Go on, you had a big day tomorrow." Qui-Gon said as Anakin went off to bed. He then activated his communicator to talk to Obi-wan. "Obi-wan."

" _Yes, master?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." Qui-Gon said.

" _Wait a minute."_ Obi-wan said as he was by the computers and setting them up to receive the data.

"I need a midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon said as he sent Obi-Wan the blood sample.

" _The readings are off the charts. Over 20,000. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high, only Naruto."_ Obi-wan said.

"And now there is another one." Qui-Gon said.

" _What does that mean?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon said as he saw Shmi looking at him from inside the house.

Unknown to Qui-Gon, a new star fighter had entered the Tatooine airspace and landed near the outskirts. The ship landed and the ramp opened up to reveal Darth Maul and Darth Opress as they looked out to the desert planet of Tatooine. Maul then took out binoculars and looked into the distance and saw a settlement. He then pressed a button on his wrist and sent out three recon droids to scour the settlement and find the Jedi.

Naruto, who was asleep in a cot, woke up. He sat up and went to the window and looked to the distance. "I sense a disturbance in the force." Naruto said as he held Tsunade's necklace in his hand.

Line Break xxxxx

The two Tatooine suns rose up high as the start of the Boonta Eve Pod Race. Everyone in the settlement had gathered in the grand racing stands to watch the race as the racers had their racers in the main garage, undergoing last minute maintenance or adjustments. Padme, Anakin and the others would be arriving soon as Qui-Gon and Naruto had arrived early to talk to Watto to ensure that the bet was still on.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto told Qui-Gon.

"Patience my blue friend. You'll have your winning before the suns sets, and we'll be far away from here." Qui-Gon said.

"Not if your ship belongs to me, ha. I warn you, no funny business." Watto said.

"You don't think Anakin has a chance to win?" Naruto asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win." Watto said as he pointed to Sebulba who was getting a massage before the race.

"Why do you think that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He always wins. I'm betting everything on Sebulba." Watto said as Qui-Gon thought for a moment.

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon said.

"What?" Watto asked.

"I'll wager my new racing pod against…say the boy and his mother." Qui-Gon said.

"No pod is worth two slaves. Not by a long shot." Watto said as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Then how about this?" Naruto asked as he took off his necklace and showed it to Watto. "Where I come from, this is worth 3 mountains with gold mines. I'm sure you can find that it's worth just as much here." Naruto said as Watto examined the jewel and even pulled out a gem lens and snickered, the jewel was very special and precious. It was very similar to Korithian diamonds, the most expensive and prized in the galaxy.

"From what you say, Sebulba has never lost so he should have the best chance against Anakin who has crashed his pod before." Naruto said.

"All right, you got a deal." Watto said as he snickered and flew away as Naruto put his necklace back on.

"How did you know he'd agree to the bet?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I didn't, but as you said, greed is a powerful ally." Naruto said as he went to help Padme and Anakin off their camels.

"This is so cool, Annie. I'll bet you do it this time." Kitsu said to Anakin.

"Do what?" Padme asked.

"Finish the race, of course." Kitsu said as Padme and Naruto went wide eyed.

"Wait, you've never actually won a race?" Naruto asked.

"Well…not exactly." Anakin said.

"Not even finished?" Padme added.

"Kitsters right, I'll do it this time." Anakin said as Qui-Gon pat his shoulder.

"Of course you will." Qui-Gon said as he escorted Anakin to his racer.

"Now, I feel even less sure." Naruto said as Padme nodded.

"This is a horrible plan. The Queen would not approve." Padme said.

"Well, we just have to have faith." Naruto said as he put his arm around Padme's shoulder and comforted her. "Come on." Naruto said as they followed Qui-Gon and the others onto the race track.

The people had taken to the stands as everyone was waiting for the race to start. Vendors were selling food as gamblers were placing bets on who would win. When they got the racer into position, Naruto and R2 did a last minute scan and check up on the racer to make sure it would run smoothly.

"R2, give me one last read on the energy binders and power fluctuation levels. Got to make sure this thing won't blow up during the race." Naruto said as R2 beeped and began doing scans on the racer while Naruto did some last minute adjustments. R2 then beeped positively. "All right. It's out of our hands now. It's up to Anakin now." Naruto said as he walked to join Padme and Anakin's mother. Anakin finished fueling the racer as Sebulba walked up to him and they two exchange words and he then walked away.

Qui-Gon then helped Anakin into the pod and gave him some last minute advice before joining the others. "Is he nervous?" Shmi asked.

"He's fine." Qui-Gon said.

"You Jedi are far too reckless." Padme said.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"The Queen is not—" "The Queen trust my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." Qui-Gon told Padme.

"You assume too much." Padme said as they entered their viewing platform that rose to it's viewing level as Shmi activated the viewing monitor they would use to view the race.

"START YOUR ENGINES!" The Pod racer announcer said as the drivers activated their racers. The low hums of engines powering up and the racer turbines spinning. All of the racers, revved their engines as they were ready to race.

"OH, this is gonna be messy. Me no watchi!" Jar-Jar said as he closed his eyes.

A bell then went off as the racer signal turned green, signaling the start of the race. All of the racers flew from their positions and zoomed down the track except for two: Quadronero, another alien racer who didn't even move and Anakin who moved a little and then stalled. The crowd laughed as they saw the two stalled drivers on the race path as Anakin furiously began to try and restart his pod and figure out why it stalled.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated to find out what went wrong, he used the force to find out what happened. "ANAKIN! RESTART IGNITION AND LIFT THE EMERGENCY BRAKE!" Naruto shouted as Anakin realized Naruto was right and lifted the emergency brake and restarted the ignition and took off. They then watched on the monitor as Anakin worked overtime to catch up with the other racers. He managed to catch up with the other racers near the Tatooine sand dunes and then through a large desert canyon.

Anakin maneuvered past his other racers, as he managed to move up 3 spaces, speeding up at the straight away after exiting the cave, where the racers were the unfortunate target practice of Tusken Raiders.

The race route then came at the end of its loop at the beginning as Sebulba was leading the race, and starting the 2nd lap. Racer after racer followed as they started their second lap as they saw Anakin start to catch up.

"Come on, Anakin." Naruto said as they watched Anakin race.

Anakin zoomed past his competition near the desert canyon as he was closing in on Sebulba who kept the lead, using some dirty tactics. Anakin sped past his remaining competitors near the desert cave route and managed to get to second coming out of the desert cave, where a Raider laser bullet nicked his cockpit but he was fine while his competitor's racer was destroyed from a shot to a turbine. Sebulba then finished his second lap and was on his third and final one with Anakin right behind him and catching up.

Anakin was on Sebulba's tail as they got to the desert canyon. Anakin tried to past Sebulba but Sebulba smashed into his side, forcing him onto the service ramp and into the air. Anakin then decreased acceleration as his racer was falling back to the race track, just above Sebulba. He then diverted power to his thrusters and when he was directly above Sebulba, he accelerated and zoomed past him, taking the lead.

They came out of the desert canyon and were now racing on the desert plain as Sebulba began to catch up, when Anakin's left turbine caught fire, from a loose piece that Sebulba messed with. Anakin couldn't risk accelerating and blowing his engine so he slowed down, which gave Sebulba the room to retake the lead. Anakin saw his gauges read that the fire was heating up the engine, so he closed the exhaust ports on the engines to snuff the fire and it worked, but the engine shut down, so he now had one working engine. He then diverted half of his working turbines power into the off one to try and restart it. He kept flicking the ignition but the engine wouldn't restart after a dozen clicks but then it activated and both his engines were at full power so he sped up to try and retake the lead.

Anakin and Sebulba came out of the desert cave and were on the last strip of desert plain that was the end of the race and the two were neck and neck. Sebulba began to bash Anakin's pod, but it had the unfortunate side effect of getting their pods stuck as Sebulba tried to free his pod.

When their pods didn't get free from each other, Anakin hit the accelerator and zoomed past Sebulba who veered off to the side and smashed into a rock, busting his pod. Leaving Anakin to finish the race in first place, winning the pod race.

Everyone cheered as Anakin came by and won the race as Naruto and Padme cheered, hugging each other that Anakin won. They lowered their platform and ran to Anakin as many others ran up and congratulated him. Anakin took off his helmet as he saw that he had won. Naruto hoisted him up onto his shoulder as he cheered while some people were very pissed that he won.

Line Break xxxxx

Anakin, his mother, Padme, Jar-Jar, R2, and 3P0 were in the pod racer bay, congratulating him on a job well done while Qui-Gon and Naruto paid a visit to Watto who was giving over the money he lost on the pod race to the winners. Watto grumbled in frustration as he saw Qui-Gon and Naruto.

"You!" Watto shouted as he pointed at Qui-Gon. "You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win, somehow you knew it! I lost everything."'

"Whenever you gamble my friend, eventually you'll lose." Qui-Gon said as Naruto smirked. "Bring the parts to the main hangar. We'll come by your shop later on so you can release the boy and his mother."

"You can't have them, it wasn't a fair bet." Watto said.

"Oh you don't believe this was fair. I'm sure a conversation with the Hutts would be fascinating. I'd love to hear their opinion of this." Naruto said as Watto slumped his shoulders.

"Take them." Watto said as Naruto and Qui-Gon nodded and left.

Naruto, Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar-Jar got the supplies and parts they needed to fix the ship so they arranged for transport by using some camels to transport the goods to the ship in the desert.

They got to the ship and the Queen's guards and the ship's pilots and engineers were moving the equipment into the ship. Padme and Jar-Jar walked back onto the ship as Obi-wan walked out to see Naruto and Qui-Gon get back on the camels to take them back to the city.

"We finally got all the essential parts." Naruto said.

"We're going back. We've got some unfinished business. We won't be long." Qui-Gon said.

"Why do I get the sense that we've picked up another pathetic life form." Obi-Wan said.

"It's Anakin and his mother. They've helped us, the least we can do is get them far away from here." Naruto said as Obi-Wan nodded with his reasoning.

"Get this hyperdrive generator installed." Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, master. It won't take long." Obi-Wan said as Naruto and Qui-Gon left for the city.

Naruto and Qui-Gon met up with Anakin after returning to the city and returning the camels. Qui-Gon then went with Anakin to sell the racing pod and Naruto quickly went to Watto's shop to get the device that would deactivate Anakin's and Shmi's tracking and explosive device. Naruto then met back up with Qui-Gon and Anakin as Anakin was smiling at the money they made from selling the pod.

Anakin then walked in and quickly walked up to him mom with a smile. "Mom, we sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" Anakin said excited as she saw all the money.

"Oh my goodness, that's so wonderful Annie!" Shmi said.

"Now I wouldn't be spending that just yet. It might be a better idea to trade that money for Republic dataries." Naruto said.

"What?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Well, through some clever thinking and using Watto's own greed against him, the parts weren't the only thing we managed to secure. Anakin won your freedom." Naruto said.

"What?" Shmi asked.

"You two are no longer slaves." Qui-Gon said as Shmi had the biggest smile on his face and Anakin had a face full of excitement for the future.

"How did you manage that?" Shmi asked, almost afraid to ask, thinking it was a dream.

"We just used Watto's own greed against him." Naruto said as Shmi got up and hugged Annie with all her love as Annie hugged his mom back.

"Thank you so much. We can never repay you." Shmi said.

"It's all right. You're gratitude is reward enough." Qui-Gon said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing. We just did what any good person would do." Naruto said. "If you would like, both of you are welcome to come with us to Coruscant. We'll be able to find you work and a home there."

"Thank you. So is Anakin to be a jedi?" Shmi asked.

"Can I?" Anakin asked as Qui-Gon knelt down to Anakin's level.

"Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you succeed, it's a hard life." Qui-Gon said.

"But I want to do it, it's what I always dreamed of doing. Mom, what should I do?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone." Shmi said.

"I want to do it." Anakin said.

"Then we'll talk to the Jedi Council when we get to Coruscant. For now, help your mother pack the essentials for the trip." Naruto said as Anakin nodded and he and his mother left to pack their bags and whatever else they needed. Qui-Gon smiled as he saw how excited Anakin was but then noticed Naruto deep in thought as he looked outside.

"What troubles you, young padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know. It's just…this feeling I can't shake. Ever since we've landed here on Tatooine, and we've met Anakin,…this nagging feeling in my head that tells me something is going to go wrong." Naruto said as Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"The force speaks to you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, it has for a while now. Ever since our failed mission at Naboo,…and everything since. It's been small for a while but it's getting more and more,…and something tells me that Anakin is at the center of it." Naruto said with some worry as he held his jade necklace.

"Calm yourself, young padawan. Don't let these visions cloud your judgment and emotions. Jedi are suppose to be masters of their emotions." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, Master. But what if these vision are not just circumstance? What if the force is trying to tell me something?" Naruto said.

"Clear your mind. The force works in mysterious ways, if these visions are important, you will find out soon enough." Qui-Gon said as he saw how worried Naruto was. "Let go of your emotions."

"Yes, Master." Naruto said, trying to calm down. Naruto tried to calm himself down like Qui-Gon said, to let go of his emotions, but that was the one part of a Jedi that Naruto couldn't really do. Ignore his emotions and attachments, the one part of Jedi training that Naruto had the most conflict with.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Anakin and Shmi came back with two large packs on them and C-3PO. "We're ready." Anakin said, excited.

"Let's go." Qui-Gon said as they walked out of the hut and left for the ship.

As the group made their way to the ship, the two sith were in the surrounding desert of Mos Eisley, with their hood and cloaks on. A recon droid came up to them and told them it found the location of the Jedi. The two Dathomirian Zabraks nodded and got on their speeders and were heading to stop the Jedi from leaving.

Naruto and the group were walking through the sand as the ship was within sight, about 30 feet away. Shmi and Anakin were walking with them, carrying their packs as C-3PO waddled along, keeping pace. Naruto was walking with them when he got a sense of evil heading towards them and turned to see two speeders with two black cloaked riders heading straight for them.

"Anakin, Shmi, get to the ship!" Naruto shouted as Qui-Gon, Anakin and Shmi turned around and saw the two speeders and two figured.

Naruto let loose a huge force push towards the riders as the two riders jumped off their speeders, just in time as the force push smashed and destroyed the speeders. The two figures flipped through the air, reaching into their cloaks and then pulled out lightsabers and each activated one. Each cloaked figure took out one long lightsaber and activated it, as a dark crimson blade shot out. Naruto ran forward and jumped in the air, grabbing his light saber and activating the orange blade. Naruto blocked one red lightsaber and kicked the other person in the face as he landed onto the ground and the two figured landed as well and faced Naruto.

"Go!" Qui-Gon told them as he activated his green lightsaber and engaged the shorter cloaked figure while Naruto engaged the larger one. Qui-Gon swiped at the figure as the person blocked the slash and parried it and struck downward as Qui-Gon did a horizontal block. "Tell them to take off!"

Qui-Gon told them as Anakin and Shmi ran to the ship with C-3PO following as fast as his droid legs could take him. Naruto fought the larger one, using his orange lightsaber to block and parry his opponent. Naruto swung at his opponents head but the figure ducked and then tried to stab Naruto but Naruto spun around and then spin kicked the figure in the face, knocking him away. He saw Qui-Gon get kneed in the gut and bent forward as the figure was about to slice down. Naruto threw his lightsaber through the air and the blade knocked against the red one, preventing the figure from stabbing Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon got back up and kicked the figure away. Naruto rolled forward as the figure stabbed the ground, he then moved his head to the side as the figure pressed another button on the lightsaber, causing another blade to come out from the other end, in an attempt to stab Naruto in the face.

Naruto summoned two clones and they charged with rasengans while the real Naruto brought his lightsaber back to his hand. The figure force pushed one clone away and then spun his lightsaber to slice the other as he then blocked a downward strike from Naruto. Naruto spun his saber to block a downward slash, then slid forward on his knees to avoid a spinning lightsaber attack as he then blocked the blade from the other figure. Qui-Gon then engaged the figure with the two bladed lightsaber as the Nubian cruiser lifted off the ground and then hovered above the fight with the ramp down. Naruto and Qui-Gon force jumped in the air and walked into the ship as the it then flew away and into space as the two figured deactivated their lightsabers, with the larger figure wiping his lip to clean the blood.

Naruto helped Qui-Gon into the ship as Qui-Gon sat down and tried to catch his breath as the door to the room opened and Obi-wan and Anakin ran in.

"Are you guys all right?" Anakin asked.

"I think so." Qui-Gon said.

"Who were they?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm not sure,…{Huff} but it was well trained in the Jedi arts." Qui-Gon said.

"They were sith." Naruto said as Obi-wan and Qui-Gon looked at them.

"That's impossible. The Sith haven't been seen in a millennium." Obi-wan said.

"I felt the darkness and hatred radiating off of them, not to mention the red lightsabers are just like the ones I've fought against in the training sims. They're sith." Naruto said.

"Whoever they are,…my guess is they were after the Queen." Qui-Gon said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked.

"{Exhale} We should be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon said as Anakin shook Obi-wan's hand.

"Hi." Anakin said as Obi-wan smiled. "You're a jedi, too. Please to meet you." He said as Obi-wan, Qui-Gon and Naruto chuckled.

Line Break xxxxx

The Naboo cruiser was traveling to Coruscant, and back on Naboo Nute Gunray was talking with Senator Bibble about his occupation of the planet.

"Your Queen is lost, your people are starving, and you governor are going to die sooner than your people I'm afraid." Gunray said.

"This invasion will gain you nothing. We're a democracy, the people have decided." Bibble said.

"Take him away." Gunray said as two droids escorted him away and a droid commander walked up to Gunray.

"My troops are in position at the swamps to begin search for these so called underwater villages. They will not stay hidden for long." The Droid said as Gunray nodded.

Back on the Naboo cruiser, Padme walked into the ship's main cabin room, where Jar-Jar was sleeping on a chair and R2 had powered down. She walked out of the elevator and to the console. She pressed a few buttons and up came the holographic message the ship had received when she was with Naruto and Qui-Gon in the city on Tatooine.

' _ **The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow down to their wishes. You must contact me.'**_ The holograph said as it ended and Padme was sad, thinking it might be true.

"That message was a fake." She heard as she turned to see Naruto sitting in a chair next to a light, holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked.

"Just thinking." Naruto said as Padme walked over with a blanket and sat down next to Naruto.

"What about?" Padme asked as she put the blanket on his shoulders.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Naruto said as he pat her hand. "What about you? Why so sad?"

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to help, or…something worse will happen." Padme said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she can do something. And if she can't…I'm more than happy to help." Naruto said as Padme smiled..

"That's thoughtful, Naruto. But I don't think the Jedi order would approve of you leaving to fight a war on my planet. I thought you Jedi were passive?" Padme asked.

"If we were passive, why would we have lightsabers?" Naruto joked as Padme chuckled.

"I guess that is a good point." Padme said.

"I'm serious Padme. Something tells me that Naboo will be free again,…and I'll be there to help." Naruto said as Padme smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as Naruto exhaled in bliss. The two young people rested in the ship and eventually fell asleep as the ship neared Coruscant.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Hoped you guys like the first chapters of my story. It's a bit different, and the canon will be changed up because of Naruto. The obvious pairing is Naruto/Padme so look forward to that. For those who thought that Naruto is a bit weaker, I'm not having him use his full strength yet. That will be saved for bigger threats. He's skilled enough and powerful enough he doesn't have to go full out for droids.**

 **The next chapter, the Senate debates on what to do about the Naboo situation and war is on the horizon. If you liked it, leave a review and if you didn't I'm sorry and no hate comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2** **nd** **chapter of Shinobi turned Jedi Knight. Naruto and the group have returned to Coruscant and must deal with the ramifications of their acts and then work to free Naboo. Enjoy!**

 **Vote of No Confidence/Back to Naboo**

After flying through space for about a day, the Naboo cruiser finally entered Coruscant air space and made it's way to the planet. Naruto, Anakin and Shmi were in the cockpit as Naruto looked out to the city and Anakin and Shmi were in awe at seeing such a large and vibrant city, a lot different than anything on Tatooine.

"Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city." The pilot said as Anakin and Shmi were in awe.

"Welcome to your new home. Don't worry, you get use to it." Naruto said as Shmi and Anakin nodded.

"Look, there's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle." The pilot said, seeing the blue senate shuttle dock at the landing bay.

"And senator Palpatine." Naruto said, seeing Senator Palpatine on the landing bay. "Anakin, Shmi better get your stuff. We're about to land."

Anakin and Shmi left as Naruto joined Obi-wan and Qui-gon and the Queen's group who were getting ready to leave. The ship slowed down as it landed on the landing bay and powered down. The landing door opened and the Chancellor's guards walked up to stand in position as Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and Naruto walked down from the ship. They walked forward with Anakin, Shmi, and Jar-Jar behind them. Naruto, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon bowed in front of Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine, as Anakin, Jar-Jar and Shmi did the same. Then Captain Panaka bowed as he walked with the Queen right behind him. Then the Queen walked next to them as Naruto saw Padme and the rest of the handmaidens walked with her.

"It is a great pleasure to see you well, your majesty. After the communications break down, we were terribly worried. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation." Senator Palpatine said as Padme glanced at Naruto and Naruto smiled back as she smiled. "May I present, Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, your highness. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." Chancellor Valorum said.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Queen Amidala said.

"I must relate to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a emergency session of the senate for everyone to hear your opinion." Chancellor Valorum said.

"I'm grateful for your concern Chancellor." Queen Amidala said as she and Senator Palpatine walked to the shuttle with her group, Jar-Jar, Anakin and Shmi.

"There is a question of procedure, but I'm sure we can overcome it." Senator Palpatine said as they walked to the shuttle while Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and Naruto walked up to Chancellor Valorum.

"We must speak with the Jedi Council. The Situation has become much more complicated." Qui-Gon said as Chancellor Valorum nodded.

Anakin stopped walking and turned to Qui-gon as his mother called to him.

"Annie." Shmi said, motioning him to keep up. Anakin was confused where to go but Qui-Gon motioned him to follow. The Queen's group and Senator Palpatine boarded the shuttle that took them to the residential apartments where they would be staying for the time they were on planet and where Shmi and Anakin would be staying. Naruto had Padme asked the Queen to ask Senator Palpatine about getting Shmi a job. Hopefully something would come up.

Naruto, Qui-gon and Obi-wan got a shuttle that led them to the Jedi Temple. They walked up to the Jedi Council room where the Jedi masters were waiting. They walked into the middle of the room as they bowed.

"Masters." Qui-Gon said.

"Grateful we are, to see you all well." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master." Naruto said.

"Though we were hoping for an update, sooner." Mace Windu asked.

"I'm sorry, master. But they cut off all communications and we couldn't risk sending out messages from the ship for risk being tracked." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Well, it seems that your hunch of thinking something was off was right, young padawan." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Yes he was, but I fear the situation has become much more complicated." Qui-gon said.

"What do you mean?" Master Windu asked.

"After we left Naboo, we encountered some trouble that required us to land on a planet called Tatooine to refuel and fix our ship. In the process, through circumstances that were unavoidable, we did manage to secure a way to fix the ship, with the help of a young boy and his mother." Naruto said as the masters nodded.

"Although it would seem we were followed. As we returned to the ship, Naruto and I were attacked by two cloaked figured. Highly skilled and trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion…is that they were Sith." Qui-gon said, as the masters didn't think that was possible.

"Impossible. The sith have been extinct for a millennium." Master Mundi said.

"I do not believe the sith could have returned without us knowing." Master Windu said.

"Ah, hard to see, the dark side is." Master Yoda said.

"Master, I fought beside Master Qui-gon against our attackers. I felt the anger…the determination…the darkness that resonated off of those two men. I'm sure they were sith." Naruto said, confident.

"Naruto…you've never actually encountered a sith before. None of us have…they've been gone in our lifetime." Master Fisto said.

"Which would explain why I've been getting these feelings lately. The disturbance I've been feeling in the force. On Naboo, on Tatooine before we were attacked. The force is telling me that the Sith have returned…and I believe that those two aren't the only ones out there." Naruto said as the all the masters looked at each other. It was true, Naruto was their best padawan, and was very force sensitive…but is it possible?

"Thank you, Naruto. We will use our resources to find out who attacked you. We will find out the identity of your attackers. May the force be with you." Master Windu said as they all nodded.

Obi-wan and Naruto started to walk away but noticed Master Qui-gon had not moved. "Master Qui-gon. More to say, have you?" Master Yoda asked.

"With your permission, my master. I've encountered a vergence in the force." Qui-Gon said as all the masters were intrigued.

"A vergence, you say?" Master Yoda asked.

"Located around a person?" Master Windu asked.

"The young boy who helped us. His cells have the second highest concentration of midi-chlorians I've seen in a life form, next to Naruto. It's possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." Qui-Gon said.

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the force. You believe it's this boy?" Master Windu asked.

"I don't presume—" "But you do. Revealed your opinion is." Yoda said.

"I request the boy be tested." Qui-gon said as they raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, trained as a jedi, you request of him?" Yoda asked.

"Finding him was the will of the force. I have no doubt of that." Qui-gon said.

All the masters thought for a moment, not sure what to do, but decided to at least see the boy. "Bring him before us, then." Master Windu said as Qui-gon nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

At the Galactic Senate Building on Coruscant, the emergency meeting called by Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum. All the planet represented in the Galactic Senate had their senators and representatives present as they all took their places on their floating platforms.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign state of Naboo." Chancellor Valorum said as the platform holding Senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala floated into the middle of the Senate building.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occurred and it started right here with the increase taxation of the trade routes. It has now engulfed our entire planet in the grasp of the Trade Federation." Senator Palpatine said as the representatives from the Trade Federation floated to the center as well.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's Statements!" The senator said.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time!" Chancellor Valorum said, stopping the Senator.

"To explain these allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of the Naboo who speaks on our behalf." Senator Palpatine said as he sat down and Queen Amidala stood up to address the Senate.

"Honorable representatives of the Senate, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. Naboo's system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade Federation." Queen Amidala said as the Senator from the Trade Federation was quick to respond.

"I object! There is no proof! We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." The Senator said.

"The congress of Malastar concur with the honorable delegates of the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed." The Senator from Malastar said.

The Chancellor then began to whisper with his advisors as Queen Amidala was sadden at what was happening. Senator Palpatine then got up and whispered in her ear.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the republic. And on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Palpatine said as Valorum spoke.

"The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Valorum asked Queen Amidala.

"I will not defer! I have come before you to address the issue of the attack on our sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss what actions to take in a committee. If this party is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." Queen Amidala said as the rest of the senators seemed to agree. Chancellor Valorum took a seat, coming to terms that he was out.

"Now they will elect a new chancellor, a strong chancellor. One who will not let our tragedy continue." Senator Palpatine told her.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Qui-gon had brought Anakin before the Jedi Council and he was being tested as Qui-gon and Obi-wan waited outside. Naruto walked back to his room in the temple to change his clothes and get cleaned up. After a nice shower and some fresh clothes, he felt good. He put on his cloak and was about to walk out when he saw a small box on his desk. He walked over and opened it to reveal it held his ninja headband and the spare lightsaber he took off of Aurra Sing. He took his headband and put it in his robes and also took the spare lightsaber and hooked it on his belt. Something told him he would need it.

Obi-wan was with Qui-gon, talking about Anakin. "The boy will not pass the council's test master. He is too old." Obi-wan said.

"Naruto was much older than Anakin when he was taken under the tutelage of the council." Qui-gon said.

"Those were different circumstances, Master, you know that." Obi-wan replied.

"Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you." Qui-gon said.

"Do not defy the council, master, not again." Obi-wan said.

"I shall do what I must, Obi-wan." Qui-gon replied.

"If you would just follow the code you would be on the council. They won't go with you on this one, Master." Obi-wan said.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-gon replied.

Inside the council room, the masters watched Anakin as Mace Windu was testing his affinity with the force. Anakin was guessing what pictures were showing up on the screen that Mace Windu was holding.

"A ship…a cup…a ship…a speeder." Anakin said as Master Windu nodded to Master Yoda, Anakin got them all right.

"Hmm,…how feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Cold, sir." Anakin replied.

"Worried are you?" Yoda asked.

"No, sir." Anakin replied.

"See through you, we can." Yoda said.

"Be mindful of your feelings." Windu added.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother, and her life here." Mundi added.

"I'm worried about her. This is a big change for her." Anakin said.

"Afraid to lose here, I think." Yoda said.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Anakin asked.

"Everything. Fear is the path of the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate…leads to suffering." Yoda said as Anakin didn't seem to take the message as important as he should have. All the masters could feel a lot of fear in him,…and his aura around him seemed to suggest something a great deal of uncertainty. Some of them felt the same with Naruto but his aura of goodness eclipsed that, despite his tenant and past experiences, they all could sense that Naruto would always be a good person and a force for good and the light side. With Anakin, they were more uncertain.

"I sense great fear in you." Yoda said.

After another hour and receiving word from Queen Amidala, the council brought Naruto, Obi-wan, and Qui-gon back into the council room to talk about Anakin.

"The force is strong with the boy." Master Mundi said.

"So he will be trained?" Master Qui-gon asked as Master Windu exhaled.

"We are unsure. We have not come to a decision, yet. We will need more time to discuss this." Master Windu said.

"He is the chosen one, surely you must admit it." Qui-gon replied.

"If we were to go on force sensitivity and midi-chlorian levels, than Naruto could be considered to be the chosen one." Master Fisto added as Anakin looked at Naruto.

"Clouded, the boys future is." Yoda said as Qui-gon made a decision.

"I will train him then. I take Anakin as my padawan learner." Qui-gon said before the council.

"A padawan you already have, Qui-gon. Impossible to take on a second." Yoda said.

"The code forbids it." Windu said.

"Obi-wan is ready." Qui-gon said.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi-wan said as he stepped forward.

"Our own council, we will keep on who is ready." Yoda said.

"He is headstrong and has much to learn about the living force but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me. He is ready, just like Naruto." Qui-gon said.

"Skywalker's fate, will be decided later. With his mother, he may remain for now." Yoda said as Anakin cracked a smile.

"Now is not the time. The Senate is voting for a new chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning to Naboo, which could put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation." Windu said.

"And draw out the Queen's attackers." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Follow the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of her attacker. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the sith." Master Windu said as Naruto nodded.

"Go, and may the force be with you." Master Yoda said as they all bowed and left. Qui-gon talked to Anakin for a bit, saying that after they dealt with the Naboo situation, he would train Anakin. Anakin was allowed to stay with his mother while Qui-gon, Naruto and Obi-wan left. They boarded a shuttle, which took them to the floating landing platform where Queen Amidala's cruiser was parked.

As the Queen's crew got the ship ready, Naruto helped put some crates inside while Obi-wan talked to Qui-gon about Anakin. "It's not disrespect master, it's the truth." Obi-wan said.

"From your point of view." Qui-gon replied.

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense that, why can't you?" Obi-wan asked.

"His fate is uncertain, he's not dangerous. The council shall decides Anakin's future that should be enough for you. Now get onboard." Qui-gon said as Obi-wan nodded and walked onto the ship as R2-D2 followed him onto the ship. Naruto helped get the last of the crates on the ship and saw Queen Amidala, Padme and the rest of the Queen's group arrive.

Naruto and Qui-gon walked up to her and bowed. "Your majesty, it is our honor to continue to serve and protect you." Naruto said as Queen Amidala nodded.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation plans to destroy me." Queen Amidala said.

"I assure you we will not allow that to happen." Qui-gon said as he walked on board with the Queen and Naruto walked next to Padme as he smirked at her and she playfully nudged his arm.

"WESA GOING HOME!" Jar-Jar shouted as he got on board and the ship left Coruscant for Naboo.

Line Break xxxxx

Back on Naboo, Gunray and his official were receiving a holographic message from Darth Sidious. " _ **Is the planet secure?"**_ Darth Sidious asked.

"We've taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control now." Gunray replied.

" _ **Good. I will see to it, that things in the Senate, stay where they are. I'm sending my apprentices, Darth Maul and Darth Opress, to join you."**_ Darth Sidious said.

"Yes, my lord." Gunray responded as the hologram ended.

"The Sith, here?" His advisor said in a worried tone.

While Gunray was on Naboo, Queen Amidala and her group were in the Queen's chambers, talking about their plan when they land on the planet, which would be in about a day.

"As soon as we land, the Federation will take you and force you to sign that treaty." Captain Panaka said.

"I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish here, your majesty." Qui-gon said.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." Queen Amidala said.

"There are too few of us, your highness. We have no army." Captain Panaka said.

"And we can only protect you. Not fight a war for you." Qui-gon said.

"I wouldn't say that, master Qui-gon." Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Queen Amidala asked.

"Well, where I come from, I've been called unpredictable and a knucklehead in my youth." Naruto said as all of a sudden, in a puff of smoke, 5 other Naruto's appeared next to him wearing the same clothes. "This is one of the reasons."

Everyone was shocked to see 5 duplicates of Naruto appear. "Are they real?" Obi-wan asked as he poked a cheek of a clone and the clone swat his hand away.

"Hey, no poking." The clone said.

"Yes, they are." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto. They will help immensely." The Queen said. "Jar-Jar Binks."

"Mesa, your highness?" Jar-Jar asked.

"Yes, you can help us too." The Queen said.

Eventually, they had arrived in Naboo air space as they closed in on the planet. Naruto was in the cockpit with Panaka and the pilot. "I see one battleship." The captain said as he brought up an image on the scanner.

"It's a droid control ship." Naruto said.

"They've probably spotted us." Panaka said.

"Then we need to hurry before they call for more reinforcements." Naruto said as the pilot quickly flew to the planet's surface and landed in the woods, far from the city. They got out of the ship and they took what they needed from the ship, including weapons and supplies. They set up a small perimeter while Jar-Jar left to go talk to his people. Qui-gon and Obi-wan spoke as Naruto was leaning against a tree and saw Padme walked out of the ship with the Queen and the other handmaidens, in lighter robes with blasters on their hips.

"Whoa. Never thought a girl with a gun could look so good." Naruto joked as Padme chuckled and punched his arm.

"Funny. So were you ever planning to tell me about your abilities? You know, your abilities that no other Jedi has." Padme asked.

"Oh I planned to, eventually. Something's I like to keep close to the chest. We all have secrets we like to keep close." Naruto said.

"I know what you mean." Padme said as Naruto chuckled. He then looked to the lake.

"Jar-Jar is back." Naruto said as he walked up to Obi-wan, Qui-gon and Panaka as Jar-Jar walked out of the lake and up to them.

"Thesa nobody there. The Gungan city is empty. Some kind of fight, mesa thinks." Jar-Jar said.

"Makes sense. If the Federation want control over the planet, they'd need to deal with all the inhabitants." Naruto said.

"Do you think they've been taken to the camps?" Obi-wan asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Panaka said as Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Mesa no think so." Jar-Jar said.

"He's right." Naruto said as Qui-gon saw this and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Qui-gon asked.

"I…feel an abundance of energy in the distance. It's most likely the Gungans." Naruto said.

"Naruto isa right. When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you, come on. Mesa show you!" Jar-Jar said as he led the way and they followed him.

Jar-Jar led the group through the forest until some Gungan guards saw them and escorted them to the Gungan chief. They walked through the Gungan settlement and saw the Gungans in small settlements, men, women and children were moved here to be safe.

"Your honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo." The Gungan guard said as the group walked forward with Jar-Jar next to the Queen.

"Uh, hello there your big boss Nass." Jar-Jar said, a bit nervous to the Chief Rugor Nass.

"Jar-Jar Binks. Whossta ousin others?" Nass asked.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace." Queen Amidala said.

"Ah, Naboo biggern. Yousa bringing the machineeks. Yousa all bombad." Nass said.

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance." Queen Amidala said as Padme then walked forward.

"Your honor." Padme said as everyone wondered what she as doing.

"Whosa dis?" Nass asked.

"I am Queen Amidala." Padme said as everyone was shocked except for Panaka and the handmaidens. "This is my decoy. My protection. My loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for my deception but it was necessary to protect myself."

"That is some deception." Naruto whispered to Obi-wan.

"Although we do not always agree, your honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace." Padme said.

"Ah…" Nass said.

"The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants." Padme said as she got onto her knees as the others followed her example. "Our fate is in your hands."

"Hmmm…" Nass hummed as he thought and then erupted into laughter.

"Uh…is that good laughter or bad laughter?" Naruto whispered to Obi-wan.

"No idea." Obi-wan replied.

"Yousa no didkin yousa better than the Gungans?! Mesa likea dis. Maybe wesa being friends." Nass said as Padme smiled. The Gungans cheered and everyone smiled as they were now going to fight back. Panaka then got on the radio and used a secret Naboo communication line to talk to the rebels in the city about the plan.

Padme and Nass had assembled their forces and were now near the edge of the forests near the plains to discuss the battle strategy. Naruto helped Padme moved some of the holomaps and information to discuss the strategy.

"So I'm guessing that was your secret." Naruto said.

"It was." Padme said.

"Man, that was a big one. How you managed to hide that from me if astonishing. I'm usually very astute and observant." Naruto said as his foot hit a rock and he stumbled a bit.

"Right…but like you said. We all have our secrets." Padme said as they walked over to the speeder they were using as a table where Panaka, Nass, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, and R2 were.

"Captain Panaka, what is the situation?" Padme asked.

"Almost everyone is in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army is also much larger than we thought and much stronger. Your highness this is a battle I do not think we can win." Panaka said.

"We can win it. Naruto has assured me that his clones can easily handle a droid army and with the Gungan support they will be fine. But this attack is a diversion to draw the large droid armies away from the city. R2." Padme said as R2's holographic display showed the palace in Theeds.

"We can enter the city using the secret passages through the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?" Padme asked.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-gon said.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, it shouldn't be a problem." Panaka said.

"There is a possibility with this attack that many Gungans will be killed." Qui-gon said.

"Wesa ready to do oursan part." Nass said.

"And so am I. My clones can't use lightsabers, but I think that 50 force-trained chakra-reinforced clones will be more than a match for an army of bolts. Besides, I'm skilled in combat in ways other Jedi aren't." Naruto said.

"And we also have a plan that should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet." Padme said.

"A well conceived plan. However there is great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields." Qui-gon said.

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes your highness, he will return with another droid army." Obi-wan said.

"That is why we must not fail to capture the viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padme said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the palace, Gunray, his advisor, Darth Maul and Darth Opress were walking through the halls with the holographic communicator and were talking with Darth Sidious about the large Naboo force outside the city that was ready to attack.

" _ **She is more foolish than I thought."**_ Darth Sidious said.

"We are sending all troops to meet this army assembling near the swamps. It appears to be made up of primitives and one of the Jedi." Gunray said.

" _ **This will work to our advantage."**_ Darth Sidious said.

"I have your approval to proceed then, my lord?" Gunray asked.

" _ **Wipe them out…all of them. Except the Jedi, bring him to me…alive."**_ Darth Sidious said.

In the swamps of Naboo, not far from the city, one of Naruto's clones was leading the army of Gungans through the swamp. The Gungans were either walking or riding animals, carrying fight staffs, or special energy orbs that would short-circuit and shut down the droids. They were carried in small pouches for the small ones and large animals carried the catapults and large wagons of the large energy orbs. In the army of Gungans were large animals carrying large portable shield generators. Naruto was up front and with the first line of Gungan soldiers as he pulled out his binoculars and got a look up ahead and saw the droid tanks and carriers about 1000 meters away but closing in fast. Naruto then put the binoculars away and pulled out his headband and tied it around his forehead, like he use to do.

He then crossed his fingers for his Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Mutli-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and soon 50 clones appeared next to and infront of him. Since they were clones, they couldn't use as much force power as the real Naruto but could still do force pushes and grabs. But against an army of metal robots, Naruto wasn't concerned. He then looked back to Jar-Jar and nodded as Jar-Jar nodded to one of the generals.

"Starting up the shields!" The general said as the shield generators activated and a large protective dome formed around the Gungan army and Naruto. Then about 24 droid tanks appeared on the hill along with 3-dozen droid carriers, each carrying about 200 droids. The lead tank stopped a little down the top of the hill and gave the signal for the tanks to starting blasting. The droid hover tanks then began unleashing energy bolts at the army but the shield was more than able to block the blasts and the army was safe.

"Time to go to work." One of the Naruto clones said.

While the Naruto clones and the Gungans handled the large droid army, Padme, Naruto, Qui-gon, Obi-wan, Panaka and the other rebel groups were ready for their part of the plan. Padme, along with Panaka and his soldiers, R2, Naruto, Qui-gon and Obi-wan managed to sneak into the city through the waterfall side and were now close to one of the gates leading into the hangar.

They slowly got into position and saw 4 droid tanks parked in the courtyard near the palace along with several dozen droids. Padme looked across the courtyard and clicked her flasher two times and waited. Then a blue flasher flickered, signaling that it was Panaka and they were ready. Then a hover speeder appeared near the entrance to the courtyard with a large blaster cannon armed on it. It charged a bolt and fired, destroying the first tank and knocked down 5 droids near it. The droids then immediately opened fire at Panaka's group as Panaka and his men fired back, drawing the droids away from the gate to the hangar so Padme and her group could sneak in.

Panaka and a small group of his men split off from the diversion group and entered the palace to regroup with Padme. They neared the hangar as the doors opened and Panaka fired a blaster bolt and nailed one droid as three others were force pushed away. Naruto, Qui-gon and Obi-wan activated their lightsabers and began blocking and deflecting blaster fire as the other droids in the hangar opened fire on the group. Naruto, Obi-wan and Qui-gon led the charge, blocking laser fire as Naruto stayed close to Padme, protecting her.

"Get to your ships!" Padme shouted as the pilots made their way to the Nubian fighters. Padme's guards and security took cover behind crates and fired on the droids as Naruto deflected another blast and then threw his lightsaber as it spun in the air and sliced through four droids and returned to him. Obi-wan and Qui-gon helped some soldiers, slicing through droids and blocking blaster fire.

Naruto saw some of the fighters begin to take off and also saw R2 enter one of the empty fighters. There were only about 14 droids left in the hangar, and their numbers were falling fast but Naruto saw that all the living pilots had made it to a fighter, leaving one fighter behind, the one R2 was in. Naruto then made a clone and had it run over to the fighter.

"Come on, R2. Let's go take down that ship." Naruto said as he began strapping in and turned the power on. "Besides, I always wanted to fly a fighter." Naruto said as he closed the cockpit and put on the headset. The fighter then hovered up and flew out of the hangar as a tank tried to blast him out of the sky. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Naruto slashed the last droid as everyone looked around and double-checked to see no droids walking around. Naruto, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan deactivated their lightsabers as Panaka walked up to Padme.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme said as Panaka nodded.

"Red group, blue group, everybody this way!" Panaka said as they moved hangar door.

 **(Insert Star Wars Duel of the Fates)**

The hangar doors opened to reveal a black-cloaked figure. Panaka, Padme and the group stopped and readied their blasters as they saw the cloaked figures face, with red and black face of the Sith assassin. Naruto, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan felt the darkness radiating off of him and knew if he was here, the other one was close by.

"We'll handle this. Naruto, go with them." Qui-gon said as Naruto nodded.

"We'll take the long way." Padme said as they walked back and Naruto walked with them. Qui-gon and Obi-wan stepped forward as the cloaked figure took off his hood to reveal his red and black face along with horns on his head. Then Qui-gon, Obi-wan and the sith took off their cloaks as the sith activated his double bladed lightsaber and Obi-wan and Qui-gon activated their individual blades as the two Jedi fought against the one sith.

Naruto led Padme and her group through the other exit of the hangar where three destroyer droids were waiting for them but Naruto just yanked them up in the air with the force and then crushed them. They then ran through the palace halls and as soon as they came to hall that split left and right, Naruto stopped. He looked to his left and saw the other cloaked sith.

"Padme, go." Naruto said as Padme saw the cloaked figure and nodded.

"Be careful." She said as her group went down the right hallway and Naruto stepped forward and tied his headband around his forehead. He and the sith then took off their cloaks as Naruto saw his sith opponent was a tall, horned black and brown/yellow Dathomirian Zabrak. The Zabrak unclipped two double bladed lightsaber from his back but they had a special spinning hilt and guard around them. He activated the two lightsabers and shot out two long red blades. He then activated the special hilt, which spun the blades around the hilt while keeping the handle in place. **(Two grand inquisitor lightsabers)**

"That's new." Naruto said as he plucked his orange lightsaber from his belt and held it in reverse grip as the orange blade hummed. He then turned his body and plucked the other saber from his belt and held it regularly and activated the saber, causing a green blade to come out.

"Show me what you got!" Naruto said as the two ran at each other and fought.

Line Break xxxxx **Now to see how the Naruto clones are doing**

 **Naruto and the Gungans**

After a few minutes of continuous fire on the Gungan shield, the droid commander ordered the volley of cannon fire to stop. Then the droid carriers deployed the 7,200 attack droids as the Gungans readied their shields, catapults and energy orbs. The droids were in standby phase as they were soon activated and drew their blasters. They then began marching forward in line towards the energy shield.

"Get ready!" Naruto shouted as the Gungans prepared themselves.

The first line of droids passed through the shield and opened fire as the Naruto clones either jumped and ran forward or used the force to create small force shields to deflect the first volley of blaster fire. The clones slid and ducked the blaster fire as more droids entered the shield but they were doomed. The Naruto clones charged into battle, punching, kicking and tearing the droids apart. The battle droids were fairly flimsy and could easily be destroyed by a punched to the chest or the head.

The Gungans threw their small energy orbs or launched the larger ones from catapults and when they hit the droids, they short-circuited the droids and caused them to shut down. Some Naruto clones used rasengans and destroyed groups of the droids while the Gungans nipped at the ranks of the battle droids. Naruto bashed another battle droid and ripped its head off and threw it at another and smashed its chest apart. He then looked to the hill to see more droid carriers coming from the front but also some carriers moving to the side. They were trying to flank the Gungans.

"Take out those carriers!" the head Naruto clone shouted as he grabbed a battle droid and threw it at another and both were smashed to pieces.

10 Naruto clones ran out of the force field and to the incoming droid carriers and as soon as they did, the droid hover tanks opened fire and tried to blast them. Emphasis on _tried_. The clones were too fast and the droid tank fire couldn't land a hit. The clones charged at the carriers as Droidekas rolled out and opened fire. The clones used the force to create small shields around them, which deflected the blaster fire. One of the Naruto clones jumped high in the air, charged chakra and the force into his fist and smashed down onto one of the droidekas and smashed it to pieces. He then used the force to grab four other droidekas and crushed them to pieces.

Three Naruto clones then used the force to pick up a droid carrier and crushed it into a ball and then threw it, causing it to smash straight through one and then crash into another. The Naruto clones then used the force to block the energy blasts from the droid tanks and kept their attention on them rather than deploying the droids to flank the Gungans.

One Naruto clone jumped on top of a droid tank and got inside, destroyed the droid pilot and gunner in the tank and quickly took the controls. It then formed another clone to help with the gunning and maintenance and the tank began moving around, crushing the other droids that were near it. The Naruto clone in the gunner chair aligned the cannon at another droid tank and pressed the gunner trigger, sending the blaster bolt and destroying the other droid tank.

"Ha ha, this thing is fun." The Naruto clone said as it piloted the tank around to get another target lined up.

The other clones and Gungans were making mince meat of the droid army but more carriers were coming in. A few Naruto clones were destroyed and a few Gungans were killed by stray fire. More droids were coming but they were no match for the combined force of the Naruto clones and the Gungans supporting them. The head Naruto clone kicked another battle droid apart and then concentrated as he released a huge force push that knocked away 50 battle droids. The battle continued until all the droids stopped moving, dropped their blasters and slumped down.

"Wasa they doing?" Jar-Jar asked.

"The control ship was destroyed." Naruto said as he tapped a battle droid and it fell over. "It's over! We won!" Naruto shouted as the Gungans cheered in celebration.

 **Now to see what the Naruto clone in the N-1 Starfighter was doing**

After Naruto got into the N-1 starfighter with R2, the ship was set to autopilot and flew out of the hangar, narrowly avoiding the blaster bolt from the droid tank. Naruto quickly strapped himself in and put the helmet and goggles on.

"Don't exactly like the helmet, but it's better than nothing. Hope it doesn't mess up my hair." Naruto said as he strapped it on and put his goggles on and tried to figure out how to turn off the autopilot but he wasn't familiar with a Nabooian N-1 Starfighter.

"R-2, figure out how to deactivate the auto-pilot before we get to the command ship!" Naruto said as he powered up the two-blaster launchers and two proton torpedo launchers.

" **{Whistle}"** R2 whistled as it got to work on deactivating the autopilot. Naruto then saw the battle going on at the control ship.

"Whoa. R2…I'm gonna need that auto-pilot shut off soon." Naruto said as he prepared himself to fly and to use the weapons.

" **{Whistle}"** R2 whistled as the screens in the cockpit turned from red to blue, signifying that the starfighter's autopilot had been shut off.

"Great job. All right, accelerate to attack speed and deploy shields. Here we go." Naruto said as the starfighter sped up and flew right into the battle. He was on the tail of four Vulture-class droid starfighters and locked on. He then pressed the triggers and blasted them to pieces with the blasters. Naruto then banked left as he was on the tail of a Hyena-class bomber that was on the tail of another N-1 starfighter.

" _I've got a bogey on my tail!"_ Naruto heard over the communication line of the N-1 starfighters. " _I can't shake it!"_ The pilot shouted.

"Hang on!" Naruto shouted as he barrel rolled to avoid the blaster fire from a vulture droid and fired his blasters to destroy the bomber.

" _Who is that?"_ One of the pilots asked as they saw Naruto's fighter destroyed four more vulture droids as it flew by the communications array on the droid control ship.

"Jedi Padawan, Naruto Uzumaki. Hope you guys don't mind me borrowing the spare starfighter. Figures you guys could use the help." Naruto said as he flew under energy cannon fire and fired proton torpedoes at the control ship but the shields deflected and absorbed the blast.

" _Happy to have you with us. Seems like you can handle your own."_ The head pilot said.

"I can." Naruto said as he performed a flip and turned the fighter around to fire at a group of vulture droids.

Naruto then went down for a strafing run and fired his blasters at the control ship but the deflector shields were too strong and the blasts were either deflected or hit the shield and didn't go through.

Naruto avoided the laser turrets and picked off a few more droids and made another strafing run and fired proton torpedoes but the same thing happened. The deflector shield was too strong.

" _The deflector shield is too strong!"_ One of the pilots said as the turret fire shot down of the fighters.

"Dammit!" Naruto said as he swerved to avoid some blaster fire and fired at another vulture droid. He then charged his proton torpedoes and fired another round at the communications tower but shields also guarded it. "This is getting us no where! Those shields are too strong!" Naruto said as he was trying to get rid of a boogey on his tail.

" **{Whistle}"** R2 whistled at him, asking what the plan was because more and more droids would continue to come.

"I'm not sure I've got a plan. We'd need a cruiser to take down the shields and the station. Unless we can do that from the inside." Naruto said as he dove down and spun to avoid blaster fire but also saw the hangar bay that was open in the middle of the ring of the ship. Naruto then dove up and flew around the ship and saw the other hangar bay where vulture droids were flying out of.

"R2, I think I may have a plan. Are those hangar doors shielded by deflector shields or just regular ray shields?" Naruto asked as he swerved around and R2 tilted his head to get a look at the hangar doors.

Naruto did another barrel roll and destroyed a few more vulture droids when R2 put the data on that shield on one of his monitors. "Nice job, R2." Naruto said as he looked at the data and smirked. "You'd think the trade federation would smart enough to put deflector shields on their hangars. Time to show them why."

Naruto flew away from the ship and then turned around and lined up to fly towards the hangar door. "R2, reduce speed and divert all unused power except from the weapon system, shields and engine. On my mark, divert all that power to the forward deflector shields!" Naruto said as he began to get the fighter ready.

Naruto flew the fighter around a blaster tower and destroyed a few more droids and lined up his flight path towards the hangar door. He then flew straight towards the hangar door, blasting any droid fighters that got in his way. "Now!" Naruto shouted as R2 redirected the power to his forward deflector shields and he flew right into the hangar.

"WAAHOO!" Naruto shouted as he began firing blaster fire and proton torpedoes, destroying everything in front of him. He blasted droids, carrier transports, walls, and anything that was there. Two torpedoes destroyed one of the energy conduits near the far wall, which set off a chain reaction throughout the rest of the control ship.

Naruto then kept flying through the hangar towards the other exit. The other flyers outside the ship saw the small explosions that were going off on the inside. _"What's that? It's blowing up from the inside!"_ One of the pilots said.

" _We didn't hit it!"_ The head pilot said.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted as he flew through the explosions and debris flying through the explosive control ship. "I LOVE FLYING!" Naruto shouted as he flew out of the control ship as he and the Naboo fighters flew back to the planet as the control ship exploded in the background.

Line Break xxxxx **Back with the Real Naruto**

"Show me what you got!" Naruto shouted as his green and orange lightsabers hummed. He then ran towards the sith as the sith charged at him. The sith held out one of his lightsabers and activated the spinning hilt causing the other blade to shoot out, activating the double blade. It then spun around like a fan blade as the sith held it forward and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped and flipped over the sith with his sabers right at his side as he flipped his body over his opponent.

Opress saw Naruto flip over him so he spun his other saber and swung at Naruto but Naruto crossed his sabers and blocked the strike and landed on his feet as he landed from his flip. He then ducked to avoid a slash to his head and then swerved his green saber in reverse grip and stabbed behind him to hit Opress but Opress backed away.

Naruto then swung his orange saber as Opress blocked it and then swung his other saber at Naruto but Naruto blocked it with his green saber. Naruto then pushed Opress back as Opress back flipped away and threw his two sabers at Naruto. The two sabers spun like buzz saws and Naruto spun his sabers and knocked them away. Naruto then force pushed Opress but Opress rolled out of the as the force push smashed into a stone pillar and destroyed it.

Opress then used the force to bring his sabers back to him and then did a butterfly spin and re-engaged Naruto in saber combat. Because of the spinning nature of the hilt and the two blades in each hand, Naruto had to be extra careful and keep track of the two double bladed lightsabers. Naruto slid forward to avoid having his head cut off and then turned and swung his two blades at Opress who blocked them. Opress then pushed Naruto back and swung and swiped at Naruto but Naruto kept blocked and parrying the strikes to keep his edge up and not get pushed back. The fighting kept pushing through the halls of the palace.

Opress then thrusts with one of his double bladed lightsabers as Naruto backed away. Opress then swung at Naruto's head as Naruto leaned back to avoid it and threw his hand on the ground to catch his body and flipped backward to his feet to avoid the slash to his legs that Opress followed up with. Naruto back flipped away as Opress jumped forward and did a double bladed saber lunge, which Naruto blocked and head butted Opress in the face. But that didn't work as Opress wasn't fazed by it and kicked Naruto away.

Naruto rolled on the ground and flipped back to his feet as Opress smirked. Naruto spun his orange blade while Opress flexed and rotated his shoulder, obviously to get some strain on his muscles to go away.

"Not bad, horn head. You're pretty good." Naruto said as he spun his sabers as the two walked back and forth, getting a gauge for their opponent. "Its not every day you fight a sith."

"Soon this battle will end, Jedi. With your death, my ascension to the sith will be complete." Opress said.

"In your dreams, horn head." Naruto replied.

"But this one will come true!" Opress shouted as he used the force to rip up three chunks of the ground and hurl them at Naruto.

"Not on my watch!" Naruto shouted as he slashed the three hunks of rubble. He slashed the last one and saw Opress use the opportunity to jump high in the air and stab Naruto. Naruto back flipped away as Opress stabbed the ground but that was a feint as Opress then force pushed Naruto while he was mid back flip and knocked him through the air. As Naruto flew through the air, he used the force and pulled Opress with him. Naruto rolled onto the ground and spun back to his feet, throwing his two light sabers at Opress who knocked them away. Opress then force pushed Naruto but Naruto dodged and the force push smashed into a door in the hallway. The door was knocked off its hinges to show the room led to the garbage room.

Opress charged forward, seeing Naruto was unarmed and spun his two blades in a flurry of light to try and slice him but Naruto kept ducking and dodging. Naruto dodged one saber slash and spun around to avoid a lunge. When Naruto dodged the lunge attack, he used his hands and grabbed Opress's arms, kneed him in the gut and then fell on his back, taking Opress with him and kicked him into the garbage room. Opress flew over Naruto into the room as Naruto then flipped back to his feet and used the force to bring his sabers back to his hands.

Naruto charged at Opress as the two kept fighting and progressed deeper into the garbage room. Machines and droids were all around them sorting the garbage and putting them in either trash compactors or incinerators. The two kept fighting, slashing and slicing at each other and whatever attack didn't hit the other's lightsaber would hit a droid, wall or machine. Naruto ducked under a slash to the head as Opress kicked Naruto in the back in order to hit a wall but Naruto used the force from Opress's kick to run up the wall, flip off it and strike at Opress from above. Opress saw Naruto run and flip off the wall and blocked the overhead strikes with his sabers. Naruto landed back on his feet and did a leg sweep to try and get Opress off his feet but Opress saw this and quickly backed away. Naruto then spun on his hand and back on his feet using his agility to avoid a slash to his legs. Naruto saw Opress stab the ground next to him so Naruto used his right foot and stomped on the handle of one of Opress's lightsabers , keeping it and him to the ground.

Opress saw this and figured it was a stupid plan to lock one of his sabers because it left Naruto vulnerable. Opress brought his arm back to use his other saber and slice off Naruto's leg but before he could, Naruto force pushed him away, knocking him ten feet away and leaving the saber on the ground. Opress flipped back to his feet as Naruto kicked up Opress's fallen saber and sliced it in two.

"Finally. That saber is annoying." Naruto said as Opress spun his double bladed lightsaber. Opress then butter fly kicked forward and swung at Naruto but Naruto blocked the saber. Naruto then backed away and blocked and parried Opress who used his singular double bladed lightsaber to try and push Naruto back. Opress took advantage of the spinning hilt and kept spinning the blade after a strike or block to keep Naruto on the defensive or guessing where the next strike was coming from.

Naruto blocked a strike and then ran up a wall and flipped forward as Opress tried to slash him but slashed the wall, destroying some computers and data banks. Opress threw his saber at Naruto while Naruto was mid-air but when the saber slashed right through him, Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a dumpster droid that was cut in half. Naruto then force pushed Opress but Opress rolled to the side and the force push smashed into the bank of computers. Opress then used to force to lift up two garbage droids and hurled them at Naruto but Naruto sliced them in two. Opress used that opportunity to close the distance and re-engage Naruto. Opress jumped over Naruto and slashed at him as Naruto blocked the strikes. Naruto then began to push Opress further into the garbage section, as their fight moved to a walkway overlooking the various trash compactors and incinerators.

Naruto blocked and parried more strikes from Opress as their strikes sliced off parts of the railing and kept pushing them further and further down the garbage section. Opress spun his blade at Naruto's head but Naruto ducked and lunged at Opress, which Opress managed to dodge. Opress then grabbed the railing and used it to push himself in the air and flip over Naruto. Naruto then spin kicked behind him but Opress grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him across the walkway. Naruto rolled on the walkway, dropping his lightsabers and nearly falling off and into an incinerator but grabbed the railing at the last second. Opress then threw his saber at Naruto, intending to either kill him or slice off that railing and let him fall into incinerator. Naruto saw this and quickly flipped back onto the walkway as the saber came by and sliced the railing.

As Naruto flipped into the air, Opress saw this and then did something Naruto had not seen before and unleashed a torrent of dark blue lightning at Naruto which hit him hard and sent him rolling on the walkway.

"Ugh, wasn't expecting that." Naruto groaned as Opress walked forward.

"This is the power of the dark side." Opress said as Opress unleashed another voltage of force lightning but Naruto quickly got to his knees and held out his right hand using the force to block the force lightning.

Naruto concentrated all his focus of the force to his hand to block the force lightning. The force lightning was absorbed into Naruto's hand as he concentrated but Opress didn't let up and released another torrent of force lightning from his other hand which combined with the force lightning that Opress was already hitting Naruto with. The force pushed Naruto back as he kept concentrating to absorb the lightning.

"RGGGHH!" Naruto groaned as he kept concentrating as Opress didn't let up.

"I feel the darkness inside of you, Jedi. Do not fight it. Let it flow through you. Join us…join my master and he can show you the ways of the dark side." Opress said to Naruto as Naruto did his best to hold back against a force power he wasn't that familiar with. "The dark side is stronger. Let it overtake you…embrace it, and you will become stronger than you could ever imagine."

Naruto listened to Opress and he immediately thought of the Kyubi. If the Kyubi could hear him and if Naruto let up even for a little bit, the Kyubi would gain a foothold. And Naruto wasn't going to let himself become a monster. He thought of Master Yoda and his teachings, his friends back home and his new ones in this galaxy,…and of Padme.

"I…will not…become…a…monster!" Naruto shouted as the collected force from Naruto and Opress created a shockwave that knocked them both away. The two rolled across the walkway and both nearly fell into the incinerator below but grabbed the railing. Naruto climbed back on and exhaled.

He felt different and looked down at his hands to see them glowing a bright blue. He felt some new kind of power, similar to the force lightning that Opress had just used on him but it was different. It felt clean…it felt pure and good. Naruto saw Opress climb back on the walkway and stare at him.

"If you won't join us, then you will die!" Opress shouted as he released two torrents of dark blue force lightning at Naruto. Naruto held out his right hand and concentrated and to his shock, released a torrent of light blue force lightning. The two clashes of lightning met in the air as they battled for dominance. Opress was shocked to see a Jedi learn and use an ability that is predominantly a dark side power.

"The…dark side…will never win!" Naruto shouted as he unleashed more of his special force lightning and it overpowered Opress's lightning and shocked him. Opress felt the shock but the Jedi's force lightning was different from a sith's. Naruto's force lightning was a lighter color of blue, and was a more sanitized version of the ability. Whereas a dark force user's version of force lightning was extremely strong and dangerous, able to severely hurt, maim or torture their opponent, this force lightning was less powerful and was more like a powerful stun of lightning and less of a fatal dose.

The force and shock of Naruto's force lightning knocked Opress off his feet and straight through the railing of the walkway and into one of the garbage incinerators.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Opress shouted as he was shocked and fell into the trash compactor where he fell into a pile of old machines and droids. His body hit the metal and the residual lightning from Naruto's force lightning came into contact with some rust and old metal dust which was flammable, and caught fire and exploded.

 **{BOOOOOOOOM!}** Naruto shielded his eyes as he saw the contents of the compactor explode in a storm of fire, smoke and metal. The compactor had turned into an incinerator. Naruto exhaled as he called his two lightsabers back to his hands. He walked out of the garbage room and hooked his sabers onto his belt. He walked through the palace on the way to the throne room to see if Padme had successfully stopped the Viceroy.

' _Qui-gon…has fallen…_ ' Naruto stopped as he felt a disturbance in the force. He felt that Master Qui-gon had fallen in combat to the other sith warrior he had engaged with Obi-wan. Naruto felt Master Qui-gon fall and felt the rage of Obi-wan who had witnessed the act. Naruto went to go give his friend aid and quickly followed the force to where Obi-wan was located.

Naruto ran back to the hangar where he saw the large hangar door that was opened to the palace's electrical maintenance and power system. He figured the fight must have moved that way. He concentrated and felt Obi-wan up three levels so Naruto force jumped up to the second highest walkway in the area. He then saw the pathway lead to a narrow hallway with ray shields. Naruto saw Obi-wan fighting the sith as both were fighting with a single saber. Naruto ran as fast as he could to help his friend. He saw the sith force push Obi-wan back and he fell into the maintenance hatch in the middle but Naruto felt Obi-wan had grabbed onto something at the last minute.

Naruto ran to engage the sith and just passed the last ray shield as it closed behind him. Naruto drew his orange saber as he engaged the sith. Naruto blocked and parried a series of strikes to his torso as swiped at the sith's legs but the sith butterfly spun away. He then force pushed Naruto as Naruto was pushed back a few feet. The sith then jumped forward and swung down as Naruto blocked him.

"You know…you should never take your eyes off your opponent!" Naruto shouted as deactivated his lightsaber, and rolled forward. When Naruto deactivated his lightsaber, the sith stumbled forward from his weight and force he had put in his strike. The sith turned around to see Obi-wan jump out of the maintenance hole, force pull Qui-gon's saber to him, flip over him and when he landed, he sliced Maul at the waist.

Maul grunted as Naruto and Obi-wan saw the sith fall back and his two separated body parts fly down the maintenance hatch. Obi-wan deactivated his saber and he and Naruto ran to Master Qui-gon was still barely alive. Obi-wan held his master up as Naruto tore off part of his sleeve to cover up the wound.

"D-don't…it's too late." Qui-gon said.

"No!" Obi-wan said as he held his master.

"Obi-wan...promise me…look after the boy…" Qui-gon said.

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan said.

"He…is crucial. I've seen it now…look after him…" Qui-gon said as he then grabbed Naruto's hand. "both of you…the dark side calls to him."

"We'll do our best." Naruto said.

"The force calls to you,…Naruto. Listen to it…just let it in. The future of the Jedi…will be safe in your hands." Qui-gon said as he closed his eyes and passed away, becoming one with the force.

Line Break xxxxx

After Naruto and Obi-wan defeated the siths, they took care of Master Qui-gon's body for his funeral. Padme has successfully captured Nute Gunray and he surrendered and stopped his invasion. All the droids were collected and put into containers for the senate or to be destroyed. After Gunray's surrender, Padme contacted the senate and they would send a force to restrain him and take him back to Coruscant to stand trial. Along with the prison ship, the new Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council would come as well. Not just for Gunray's arrest but also for the peace ceremony between the Gungans and the Naboo.

The party was outside the palace with Gunray and his assistant in bonds. They saw the transport ship descend to the courtyard in front of the palace. Padme, now in her queen garb walked up to Gunray.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go to the Senate and explain all this." Padme said as Captain Panaka walked up to Gunray.

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye." Panaka said as he and a group of guards escorted Gunray and his assistant onto the transport. Naruto and Obi-wan walked forward to greet the new chancellor of the republic, Chancellor Palpatine. Chancellor Palpatine walked up to Naruto and Obi-wan with his republic guard flanking him.

Naruto and Obi-wan bowed as the Chancellor stepped up to them. "We are indebted to you both for your bravery, Obi-wan Kenobi and Naruto Uzumaki. You two gave a great service to the republic. Your actions have helped save the lives of a planet, and the republic is grateful." Chancellor Palpatine said.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Obi-wan said as Naruto felt funny. He felt a kind of anger and looked to see accompanying some of the Chancellor's royal guards were a handmaiden and Anakin.

"Anakin?" Naruto asked as he was surprised to see Anakin there but most shocked to see the state he was in. Anakin looked like he had just been in a battle. His hair was a bit charred, he had some cuts and bruises on his face and his right arm had bandages around it.

"Anakin? What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"My…my mom…she's dead…" Anakin said in a sad tone as the handmaiden tried calm and comfort him and escorted him away.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"A terrible act while you two were away. Apparently, the Trade Federation's treachery didn't stop at holding a planet hostage. An assassin attempted to have me executed before the vote for the new supreme chancellor had finished. A bomb went off in my offices, Anakin saved my life…but his mother…I'm afraid she gave her life so that Anakin could live." Palpatine said in a sad tone.

"Oh my god." Naruto said as he looked at Anakin being escorted away into the palace.

"That boy saved my life…and I will do everything in my power to look after him." Chancellor Palpatine said as he nodded to Naruto and Obi-wan and walked up to Padme. Naruto looked at Chancellor Palpatine as Obi-wan then tapped him on the shoulder as the Jedi Council walked up to them and they bowed.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor." Padme said to Palpatine.

"Your boldness has saved our people, your majesty. It's you who should be congratulated. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to the republic." Palpatine said as Padme smiled. The party then walked back to the palace as the Jedi Council wanted to talk to Naruto and Obi-wan about the events that had occurred.

Padme gave the Jedi Council a private room to conduct their business. Naruto and Obi-wan stood before the Jedi council who were all standing there in their robes. "Naruto Uzumaki, Obi-wan Kenobi, you both faced great trials on your mission to protect the Queen of Naboo. Faced trials we couldn't have foreseen, and although we have lost one of our own, two more join our order." Windu said as every single Jedi master activated their sabers and stood together in a semi-circle formation.

"Step forward, Padawans." Master Yoda said as Naruto and Obi-wan both stepped forward and kneeled.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Obi-wan Kenobi, by the rite of the council, by the will of the force, dub thee I do, Jedi…" Yoda said as he used his saber to cut off the two apprentice braids of Naruto and Obi-wan. "Knights of the republic."

Naruto and Obi-wan rose as two full fledged Jedi Knights of the Jedi Order and both smiled. Naruto held his fist up and Obi-wan chuckled at first but fist bumped Naruto back. The council smiled and congratulated the two, leaving the room one by one.

"Master Yoda, could I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked as he and Obi-wan stayed behind. The council walked out as Master Yoda stayed behind.

"Proud of you, I am, my apprentice. Overcame trials and hardship, a fine Jedi, you have become." Master Yoda said with a great deal of pride in Naruto.

"Thank you, Master. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have been there to try and help Master Qui-gon." Naruto said.

"It's not your fault. You had to contend with your own fight." Obi-wan said.

"Right, Obi-wan is. Dwell not, on your past mistakes, a Jedi doesn't. Think not of if, look forward to future, a Jedi must." Master Yoda said as Naruto nodded.

"Master, is there anything we can do for Anakin?" Obi-wan asked as Master Yoda exhaled.

"Afraid not. Death of his mother, tragic. Chancellor Palpatine has taken the boy under his wing, he has." Yoda said.

"Perhaps I could speak to him. I gave Qui-gon my word I would look after him. I owe it to him to at least try and teach Anakin, for Qui-gon's last wish." Obi-wan said as Yoda exhaled.

"Tried, we have. After his mother's death, I approached Chancellor Palpatine. But Palpatine has taken custody of the boy. Unable to intervene, the Jedi are." Yoda said as Obi-wan exhaled and Naruto pat his shoulder.

"I failed him." Obi-wan said.

"No, Obi-wan you didn't. The force tells me that something else is at play here." Naruto said as Yoda nodded.

"Agree with Naruto, I do. Clouded the boy's future is, but nevertheless, grave danger I sense." Yoda said.

"We'll just have to do our best to help him however we can." Naruto said as Obi-wan nodded and he left but Naruto stayed with Master Yoda.

"Something else troubles you, my padawan?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, master…uh, I'm not sure how to explain it." Naruto said.

"Confused you are, in your new found abilities you have." Yoda said as Naruto looked at him.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"The force is mysterious, my young padawan. I felt your struggle…discovery of your new found power." Yoda said.

"I'm concerned. Typically, it's a power that is attributed to the dark side. What if _my tenant_ is starting to take control?" Naruto asked as Yoda walked up to him.

"Faith in you, I have. Strong, your heart is." Yoda said as he pointed to Naruto's heart with his walking stick. "Mysterious the ways of the force, unpredictable it is. But one thing, for certain I know. Force powers alone, do not make a Jedi or sith."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Living the force is. It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds us together. The sith use the force for aggression…for hate and anger. The Jedi use the force for defense and knowledge." Yoda said.

"When I was fighting the sith, I was doing it to protect my self…and the people I care about. My precious people." Naruto said as Yoda nodded.

"For defense. The true mark of a Jedi. Very mysterious, your prowess with the force, but faith I have in you. A good person, you are, my padawan." Yoda said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Master. It was reassuring to hear that from you." Naruto said as Yoda smiled.

"Speak only the truth, I do. But the appearance of the sith, troubling it is." Yoda said.

"When I engaged one of them, he told me about his master. He was trained by a sith lord." Naruto said.

"Only two there are, a master and an apprentice. No more, no less." Yoda said.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think that both the siths Obi-wan and I fought against were only the students, trained by a single sith lord." Naruto said.

"Changed, things have since the appearance of the sith. Fear I do, for the future. Stop this sith lord, the Jedi must." Yoda said.

"Before things get even worse." Naruto said as Yoda nodded.

Later that night, a ceremony was held for Master Qui-gon and all the people who had died in the battle of Naboo. Master Qui-gon was given a Jedi's funeral and his body was cremated. Obi-wan had tried to talk to Anakin but he didn't want to talk. Obi-wan felt sorry for Anakin and that he had failed him but Naruto was there for him.

The next day, the city was in joyous and rowdy cheer for the peace celebration between the people of Naboo and the native Gungans. People were in flocks on the streets, throwing out confetti with streamers set up as the Gungan party marched to the palace. Several starfighters flew over the capital in celebration as the Gungan party marched forward, playing music.

A Gungan party playing drums and trumpets as the Big Boss Nass, Jar-Jar and Captain Tasso rode creatures up to the palace. Chancellor Palpatine was there with Governor Bibble and Padme. She was wearing an amazing white royal celebration outfit which drew Naruto's attention immediately. Along with the Queen, the governor and the Chancellor, many of the Naboo royalty and officials were there. The Jedi council and masters were there and Naruto and Obi-wan took their place next to Governor Bibble for their acts of bravery in the battle of Naboo.

Obi-wan looked at Naruto who smiled, seeing the good things they had done. The Gungans reached the steps to the palace and got off their creatures and walked up the steps. Padme stepped forward to meet Nass and Bibble handed her a Naboo orb of peace as a symbol for the new peace between the two people.

Padme then handed it to Nass who took it and turned to face the city. "PEACE!" Nass shouted as everyone erupted into cheers and applause.

Padme turned to Naruto who smirked and chuckled at her and she smiled at him. There was nice party in celebration for the peace between the Gungans and the people of Naboo. Everyone joined in to celebrate the peace but Naruto and the Jedi would leave later that night to return to the temple and resume their jobs as peacekeepers. Naboo may be at peace now but the rest of the galaxy was not.

Line Break xxxxx

 **The Story Continues, 4 years later**

After the battle of Naboo, Naruto and Obi-wan had gained a reputation as some of the most skilled Jedi knights in the order. After the battle, the two assumed their new roles as Jedi knights to the republic and were assigned peacekeeping missions or whatever other kinds of diplomacy missions the republic needed help with. After their experience with the battle of Naboo and protecting the Queen, the two became good friends and often completed missions and trained together. Obi-wan was a by the books Jedi who followed the Jedi code to the letter. Strict, boring and a bit of a buzz kill which was perfect because Naruto was unorthodox, unpredictable, a bit reckless and the opposite of Obi-wan but the two worked well together. They trained together often and were becoming the most skilled Jedi Knights in the order.

Currently, the two Jedi knights were on board small-borrowed Republic ship on a investigative mission assigned to them by the Republic. They were on their way to the outer rim to the Planet Takodana to get some more information on their targets. Their mission came from several merchant guilds from the planet Hosnian Prime, a large cosmopolitan planet similar to Coruscant and many other core worlds. Apparently, a really bad group of pirates who called themselves the Guavian Death Gang have been pirating, pillaging, and murdering several merchants' guilds that occupied Hosnian Prime. They've also struck the guilds settlements and trade depots on other planets like Tython, Alderaan, Yag'Dhul, Rattatak and have been disrupting trade, causing trouble and destroying ships along the Corellian Trade route.

The republic wanted this gang dealt with because the pirating and pillaging was causing trouble to trading in the republic. The problem was that whoever the Guavian Death gang were comprised of, they were very good at covering their tracks. The gang members wore special red armor and masks so identifying them was hard, and their ships were surprisingly hard to track. The council dispatched Naruto and Obi-wan to investigate this gang and stop them if they can but report back if greater help was needed. The first task was finding the group's base of operations before they strike again and more innocents are killed, which is why they were heading to Takodana.

Naruto had changes since the battle of Naboo, now at the age of 23. He had grown a bit taller so he was about 6ft2. His hair has gotten spikier and longer and he had lost all of his baby fat and was now a lean mean, lightsaber-using machine. His clothing had changed as well. Once a Jedi reaches knighthood and proceed through their careers, some Jedi have changed up their appearance and clothing based on their home planets. Some of the Twi'lek Jedi like Aayla Secura wore Twi'lek inspired clothing. Naruto decided to try and wear some clothing that honored his home and where he came from. Naruto wore Corellian made black combat pants and boots, to make it easier for him to move around and stuff, with his headband acting as a belt.

He wore an undertunic that was cut off at the sleeves, with a thin long sleeve shirt over that and depending on the circumstances, would either wear his Jedi robes or a combat jacket over that. If he was before the council or was acting as an ambassador for the republic, he wore his robe but if he was undercover, training or was in large cities he wore his jacket to put less attention on him. It was a preference thing but the one thing that the robe and jacket had in common was that they had his headband symbol stitched on the back.

"Why are we going to Takodana, again?" Naruto asked as he was in the pilot's seat, double-checking the ships systems as they were currently in hyperspace on their way to Takodana.

"For information. No one in the republic has had any luck finding the gang but I think I know someone who may help us." Obi-wan said as he looked over some of the reports on the gang's targets and activity on one of the data pads the council gave him.

Obi-wan had changed lot as well in the past four years. His clothing stayed the same, wearing the same tunic and Jedi robes but some small changes with the belt and he also created a new lightsaber for himself. His hair had grown a bit longer and he had also grown a beard. Naruto bugged him to shave it but Obi-wan liked it, oh well.

"So how do you know this informant?" Naruto asked.

"I met her before. She was an old acquaintance of Qui-gon and he often went to her for advice or information." Obi-wan replied.

"Hmm, she must have some good connections." Naruto said.

"She does. She's been around a long time and knows a lot of people, but she's also a friend to the Jedi." Obi-wan said.

"She is?" Naruto asked.

"At least Qui-gon believed so. She is actually quite force sensitive, but she didn't want to become a Jedi." Obi-wan said.

"Interesting." Naruto said.

"She's been helpful in the past. If there's anyone who may have any idea on where the Guavian Death gang's base is located , it's her." Obi-wan said as Naruto nodded.

"Ok, dropping out of hyperspace." Naruto said as the republic ship dropped out of hyperspace and flew towards the planet surface of Takodana. The ship descended into the atmosphere of the planet and the two were greeted to a planet with a beautiful landscape. Trees and Fauna decorated the planet as lush forests and beautiful natural lakes and mountains were as far as the eye could see.

"Beautiful." Naruto said as he was amazed at the world's landscape. "Reminds me of home."

"It is beautiful. Head past that ridge there. The place we'll find her is there." Obi-wan said as Naruto steered the ship past the ridge to see a castle like building near the water. There were various flags from planets all across the Republic and the outer rim, belonging to various species, groups and guilds all around a large statue of a female alien in the middle. Naruto saw various ships parked near the castle, some seemed like transports while others looked like small freighters.

"Land the ship near here. We don't want to attract too much attention." Obi-wan said as Naruto activated the landing gear and landed the ship further away from the other ships.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he powered down the ships and grabbed his jacket as Obi-wan put on his robes.

"Well, let's just say that my friend caters to a clientele that won't think kindly to having us here." Obi-wan said as he lowered the landing platform.

"It's never easy." Naruto joked as he grabbed his two sabers and put them on his waist.

"Don't worry, she's not that bad." Obi-wan said as he and Naruto walked down from the ship and to the castle. They walked through the doors to the castle to see that it was essentially a cantina. There was a bar against the far walls where servers were giving out drinks and the customers of the bar were enjoying themselves. They were listening to music, having drinks, playing games, eating food and talking to each other. Naruto looked around and noticed that there were a lot of smugglers and bounty hunters in the cantina.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"I see her." Obi-wan said as he walked over to the bar and Naruto saw the person Obi-wan had told him about. She was a small alien, probably only up to his waist in height and orange in color. She was small but exuded an aura of control about her and Naruto could sense that she was force sensitive. She was wearing regular clothes and some magnifying glasses. She put an empty serving tray on a table, stopped and turned around.

"Obi-wan Kenobi." She said with a smile as Obi-wan smiled.

"Hello, Maz." Obi-wan said as he kneeled down and hugged her and she hugged back.

"Good to see you, Obi-wan. I'm sorry about what happened to Qui-gon. He was a good friend." Maz said.

"And a good master. Thank you." Obi-wan said as Maz then looked at Obi-wan's friend.

"Who's your friend? Did you find yourself an apprentice?" Maz asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Naruto said.

"No, this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki. He's a Jedi knight as well." Obi-wan said.

"Nice to meet you, Maz." Naruto said as he shook her hand.

"So I'm guessing you're here about the recent attacks and thefts by the Guavian Death Gang?" Maz asked.

"We are. I was hoping you had some useful information to help us." Obi-wan said as Maz nodded and walked over to an empty table with Naruto and Obi-wan.

"I've heard tales of what the Guavian Death Gang has been able to commit. Whoever they are, they're prepared, merciless and have no fear of fighting whoever gets in their way." Maz said.

"You sure hear a lot." Naruto said.

"It's part of the job. I've owned this watering hole for centuries. Smugglers and bandits come here on occasion to rest or get contracts. People talk." Maz said as she looked at Naruto and Naruto was confused.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked.

"You seem different. In all my years, I don't think I've ever met a Jedi like you." Maz said.

"Well, I'm not exactly like everyone else. I was brought here under…unique circumstances." Naruto said as Maz looked at him.

"And I believe you. You spend enough time in the universe you can get a read on people, but not you." Maz said.

"Well, I'm special." Naruto said with a smile.

"I don't suppose you've heard any more talk about this group?" Obi-wan asked as Maz chuckled.

"Yes. Small talk from smugglers and pilots who have been lucky enough to avoid being shot or boarded by the group." Maz said.

"Anything concrete that we'll be able to use to track the group?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe. It depends on how you use the information. Some have said that one of the pilots uses a special Corellian light freighter that is faster than any ships it has flown against." Maz said. "Able to attack the trade ships, steal their cargo and disappear into hyperspace."

"Well, that's something." Obi-wan said.

"I was actually thinking of maybe a planet or trade post they frequent. Any black market traders they use?" Naruto asked.

"That I can give you. I've heard that the black market dealer Cikarto Vizago has been the recent customer and seller of the Guavian Death gang." Maz said.

"Excellent. Where can we find him?" Obi-wan asked as Maz chuckled.

"It seems that the force smiled upon you two today. He just left." Maz said as Naruto turned around to see the door to the place just close.

"Maz, you're a miracle worker." Obi-wan said as he left some republic credit chips for her help.

"Good luck. And if you ever need anything than come back." Maz said as Naruto and Obi-wan left.

They walked out of the castle and saw their target. Cikarto Vizago, a tall green male Devaronian. He was currently walking with a protocol droid by his side and two other specialized support attack droids which were carrying some supply crates.

"So, how do you want to play this?" Obi-wan asked.

"We could try bribing the information out of him. How many credits do you have?" Naruto asked as he reached into his pocket.

"I have about 1,000 credits." Obi-wan said.

"Well, I have 1,000 as well. Let's see if he'll be willing to tell us for 2,000." Naruto said as they walked to Vizago.

"And if he doesn't?" Obi-wan asked.

"We ask again, but not as politely." Naruto said. "Hey, Vizago!"

Vizago turned to see Naruto and Obi-wan walked up to him. "What can I help you two fine Jedi with? I'm not participating in any illicit activity. These crates were properly purchased, I assure you." Vizago said.

"I'm sure. We just want some information." Obi-wan said.

"And we'd be willing to pay for it as well." Naruto said holding two 1,000 credit chips.

"Now what kind of information can I provide for you fellas?" Vizago asked, having no problem with making some quick cash on information.

"Information on one of your recent providers: the Guavian Death gang." Obi-wan said as Vizago smirked.

"Well…hypothetically speaking, if I have encountered the gang who has been hypothetically giving people like myself some valuable cargo, I'm going to need a lot more credits to give up some information." Vizago said as Naruto exhaled. "Again, hypothetically."

"Well I see this going south." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you can't give us something with the credits we have here?" Obi-wan asked as Vizago smirked.

"Again, hypothetically the Guavian Death Gang have been provided valuable cargo to black market smugglers so the credits to betray that working relationship would have to be quiet substantial. Again, hypothetically." Vizago said. "But if your sweeten the pot, I'd be willing to talk."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you're ship would be nice. And those shiny lightsabers would fetch me a fine price. If you hand them over, I'll tell you want you want to know." Vizago said as Naruto and Obi-wan shook their heads.

"That's not going to happen." Obi-wan said.

"Oh well, time to ask again." Naruto said as he raised his hand up and pointed it at Vizago. Vizago looked at Naruto and was confused but then his face and body stood at neutral position and his face had a very blank stare.

"Jedi mind trick?" Obi-wan asked.

"Sort of. His mind is a bit tougher so I'm using a bit extra. He's now in a more relaxed and cooperative state. He would probably dance like a chicken if I concentrated enough. But go ahead, ask him." Naruto said as Obi-wan nodded.

"Now Vizago, what do you know of the Guavian Death Gang?" Obi-wan asked.

"Not much. All I know about them is that they have three small freighters they use to conduct their pillaging and activities. But their group has about 50 or so members, all of who are armed and dangerous. The members with the red armor have cybernetic enhancements making them faster, stronger and more dangerous." Vizago said.

"Hmm, cybernetic enhancements. No doubt obtained illegally." Obi-wan said.

"It could explain how effectively they've been able to hit their targets and kill anyone who gets in their way." Naruto said as Obi-wan nodded.

"What else?" Obi-wan asked.

"The group's freighters and star ships are specially modified to be faster than standard ships, allowing them to flee capture." Vizago said.

"Ok, anything else that could be helpful. Anything that could mention where they stop or where their base is?" Naruto asked.

"I noticed a large amount of volcanic dust and ash inside their vehicles and one person did mention hating to live in a hut made of volcanic glass because he kept breaking a wall when he went to sleep." Vizago said as Naruto and Obi-wan shared a look. That could help them.

"Ok, thank you. Go about your business." Obi-wan said as Naruto used the force to make Vizago forget about their conversation. Naruto and Obi-wan then went back to the ship to use the ships computer to figure out what world to go to.

"Ok, volcanic ash and dust and a hut made of volcanic glass. That narrows down their base to planets with lava or volcanoes." Obi-wan said as Naruto pulled up the map on the computer.

"Mustafar is too far even for ships as fast as Vizago claims them to be." Naruto said as they looked at the map.

"Ok, well considering the places the group has hit and stolen from, it's likely to think that they would want to remain on a planet close to this system." Obi-wan said.

"And a planet with active volcanoes would make the perfect base because there wouldn't be many cities there. A way-station probably." Naruto said as they looked at the planets near where they were. "Well, the closet one is Chalcedon in the Tashtor sector. It's not that far from here and the planet has numerous volcanoes and thermal pools."

"Any indigenous people?" Obi-wan asked.

"No. No indigenous people but spaceports. It's a slave trade planet. Numerous slave trade posts are set up in the starport or the Indexer compound near the southeastern hemisphere of the planet. There's less volcanic activity there." Naruto said as Obi-wan nodded.

"It's as good a place to start as any. I'll get in contact with the Jedi council and inform the republic about the slave trade of the planet. Since the planet is in the Mid Rim, they'll send over a police force." Obi-wan said as Naruto moved over to the pilot controls.

"All right, next stop Chalcedon." Naruto said as he turned on the engines and left the planet to their next stop.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto piloted the ship to Chalcedon as he flew down to the planet. "Obi-wan, we're heading down to the planet. Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked as Obi-wan thought for a second.

"Our first logical place would be to head to the nearest space port and ask around, but since how this planet is a slave hub that may not work. If we're seen asking around, someone may tip off the group and they'll escape." Obi-wan said as Naruto nodded.

"Maybe you could run some scans on the ship's scanners. The planet is mostly volcanoes and lava pools, there can't be many ships and settlements around." Naruto said as Obi-wan nodded and got to work as Naruto began to pilot the ship down to the planet, which was a tricky job. The abundance of volcanoes and lava pools created a very harsh atmosphere that made piloting a ship more difficult.

"Hang on. I'm lowering us down to the surface." Naruto said as he took manual controls and re-doubled power to the front deflector shields to help.

The ride got a bit bumpier as the volcanic atmosphere combined with strong wind and currents made the ship bump and rumble. "Damn! This weather isn't exactly the best. Hold on." Naruto said as Obi-wan sat down while Naruto kept the ship steady.

"Do you think you could make it a bit smoother?" Obi-wan asked as Naruto transferred power to the rear engines to keep them balanced.

"Well, you're welcome to go outside and catch the ship. If not, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times." Naruto joked as he had to keep careful watch over the ship's energy levels as they were getting close to overheating.

"Almost…there." Naruto said as he quickly lowered the ship but as soon as the landing gear touched down and the ship was settled, the ship's controls and energy gauges sparked and short-circuited.

"Another happy landing." Obi-wan said sarcastically as Naruto got out of his seat to check the ships engines.

"It wasn't that bad." Naruto said as he grabbed a light to check the damage.

"Oh no, compared to your other landings this one was quite nice." Obi-wan said.

"If you're talking about our trip to that moon off of Endor, that wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know if you overcharge a republic ships thrusters the engine short-circuits?" Naruto said as he opened the grate over the ship's engines and got hit in the face with a lot of smoke. "Ugh."

"Perhaps because the pilots meant to be flying those ships are aware of the limits." Obi-wan said.

"Hey, I don't criticize you and your knack for getting into trouble and me having to save your butt every time." Naruto said as he began to inspect the damage.

"If your talking about that mess on Cato Neimoidia, that doesn't count." Obi-wan said.

"Oh yeah, what about that mess with the nest of Gundarks. I've got a whole bunch of others Obi-wan. You, my friend, have a knack for getting into trouble and I end up saving your butt. I should charge you every time I save you." Naruto said as he took a look at the damage. "And it's funny, I use to get into trouble when I was younger but now I've become the responsible one."

Obi-wan huffed as Naruto had turned the teasing around. "How's the ship?" He asked.

"Well, do you want the good news or bad news?" Naruto asked.

"Surprise me." Obi-wan said.

"Well, the good news is that the ship's power supply is fine." Naruto said as he grabbed a rag to wipe his hands.

"And the bad news?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well, maneuvering the ship down through the atmosphere did a bit more damage than I thought. It overloaded the ship's engine and combined with all that smoke and smog, the ship's not going anywhere." Naruto said as Obi-wan rubbed his forehead.

"How long will it take to fix it?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I have the equipment to fix it, but if I can find it…maybe two weeks. I'll have to deconstruct the entire engine, clean it and put it back together and fix any problems." Naruto said as put the light back.

"Well, we can have the republic fix that. The scanners picked up something not that far from here. The scanner picked up a large concentration of electronic equipment. Could be one of the gangs set ups." Obi-wan said as Naruto nodded and grabbed two of the oxygen masks from a closet.

"Here, we'll need these. The atmosphere isn't exactly nice outside." Naruto said as Obi-wan nodded and they put on their masks, grabbed an extra scanner and equipment and walked out of the ship.

The wind was still strong but not as bad as when Naruto was piloting the ship. The weather was most likely subsiding. But the wind kicked up a lot of volcanic dust and ash. Obi-wan and Naruto kept their masks on used their cloaks and clothing to shield their eyes. Obi-wan kept the scanner out as the two walked on the soot-covered ground to the possible gang location, unaware that someone was watching them.

After about an hour of slow walking, they found a small enclave of tarps and huts that housed a whole bunch of crates. The wind had died down which allowed Naruto and Obi-wan to removed their annoying oxygen masks. Naruto walked up to one of the crates and opened it to reveal some cargo from Hosnian Prime.

"Well, looks like we're in the right place." Naruto said as Obi-wan looked around and checked some more crates.

"You're right. I'll head back to the ship and contact the council." Obi-wan said as Naruto nodded.

"Be careful." Naruto said as Obi-wan went back to the ship. Naruto then made some clones to help organize all the material stolen from the gang so when the republic and council came, the goods would be easier to sort.

Naruto put a crate of Corinthian diamonds next to a crate of new Hosnian defense chips when he heard a beep that sounded a lot like a droid. "What the?" Naruto heard the beeping continue from a large box crate that was underneath some containers holding new droid parts.

Naruto moved the containers off and opened up the crate to see a small orange BB unit droid in a net. It's head looked up at Naruto and beeped cautiously. "Huh, not something you see everyday." Naruto said as he grabbed the net to get the droid out of the crate. The droid began to fuss around, Naruto guessed because it thought Naruto was the apart of the Guavian Death Gang that captured it.

"Easy there. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Jedi." Naruto said as the droid looked at Naruto and beeped curiously. "Yup, full fledged Jedi knight." Naruto took the droid out of the crate and undid the knot on the net. Naruto opened the net as the droid rolled out of the net and onto the ground.

It turned to Naruto and happily beeped at him causing Naruto to smile. "You're welcome. So BB-8, what happened?" Naruto asked as BB-8 explained to Naruto that it was captured as cargo when the Guavian Death Gang attacked a Hosnian Prime droid factory.

"The Guavian Death Gang have been causing a lot of trouble. Droids and droid parts must make them some money. Well you're safe now. My friend is contacting the republic and Jedi Council to come and return everything here. Do you remember your owner?" Naruto asked as BB-8 beeped sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, don't worry. Once help comes, I'm sure I can figure out someplace safe where you can go." Naruto said as BB-8 happily beeped but then stopped and began to beep in an urgent tone. Naruto heard an explosion in the distance and heard footsteps coming from his right.

"It's them. BB-8 go get to cover. I can handle them." Naruto said as BB-8 rolled behind some crates for cover as Naruto activated his green light saber to block some blaster bolts. Then 10 members of the Guavian Death Gang stepped out, all wearing red armor and helmets with some carrying 9118 heavy carbine blaster rifles and others carrying OK-98 blaster carbines.

Naruto kept blocking blaster fire as the Guavian Death Gang marched forward and then stopped about 10 meters in front of him. "Surrender, Jedi." One of them said.

"Not gonna happen." Naruto said as he was ready to fight.

"I suggest you surrender." Naruto heard a voice say as he turned to see 10 more Death Gang members enter the area with two of them holding a captured Obi-wan at gun point. Obi-wan had his hands on his head as he was marched at gunpoint by the Death Gang members and his lightsaber was in the possession of one of the gang members.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, seeing Obi-wan captured again.

"Sorry. They got me by surprise." Obi-wan said as he made some hand signs to see a secret message to Naruto and Naruto nodded as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"I'm guessing that explosion was the ship?" Naruto asked as he raised his hands and surrendered as one gang member grabbed Naruto's lightsabers.

"Yes, they had booby trapped it as soon as we left." Obi-wan said as he moved next to Naruto and their arms were bound with metal binds.

"Well, and here I was thinking we had the element of surprise." Naruto joked.

"With you're flying, I doubt we ever could have the element of surprise." Obi-wan said as Naruto glared at him.

"Better than your flying." Naruto responded.

"Quiet. Come on!" One of the gang members said as they pushed Naruto and Obi-wan past the crates and to the land speeder they had. They drove about 5 minutes away from the area holding all the containers to another clear space that was acting as the Gang's hideout. Caves and huts made of volcanic glass, fires with animals roasting on sticks and containers holding other food and necessities. Surrounding the camp were four modified cargo freighters that belonged to the group.

"Well, at least we found the gang." Naruto said as Obi-wan just glared at him.

"Keep moving." A gang member said as he pushed Naruto forward. The group led Naruto and Obi-wan to the rest of the gang and the leader who was sitting near a fire with 10 other members of the gang.

"Bala Tik, we found the ship and some Jedi." One of the members said in a mechanical tuned voice, indicating he had undergone cybernetic enhancements.

Bala Tik didn't seem to be anything special, just a regular human wearing a jacket and carrying a blaster. "Well, it seems that our fortune has increased some. Did you scavenger their ship?" Bala Tik asked.

"We did. Just some extra parts. Nothing that special." One of the gang members said they moved some of the parts over to a large Corellian freighter.

"Now, what would two Jedi happen to be doing here? Not looking for us I take it?" Bala Tik asked.

"Actually we just wanted to take in the sights. Finding you and your gang was just a happy accident." Naruto said as he looked at the corner of his eye and saw the BB droid he saved had followed them. BB-8 looked around and saw Naruto trapped so it decided to try and help. It looked around and saw the Corellian cargo freighter and the laser turrets on the bottom. It looked back at Naruto as it saw Naruto wink at it. BB-8 then quickly and quietly rolled over to the freighter.

"And now that we found you, we can take you in. Your criminals." Obi-wan said.

"Criminals? I like to think of us as intrepid collectors of items that are profitable." Bala Tik said.

"You're thieves. You've stolen from innocent merchants and killed people who've gotten in your way." Naruto said as Bala Tik smirked.

"Well, when you want to keep up a living and make sure that no see us, people have to die." Bala Tik said as he pulled out his small repeater blaster and aimed it at Naruto's head. "Which brings us to me killing you two. And don't worry, your lightsabers will be in good hands and may even fetch us a lot of credits. Any last words?"

Naruto and Obi-wan looked at each other and nodded. "Yup. You might want to back away." Naruto said as he released a force repulse wave that knocked away the Guavian Death Gang members away and destroyed the binders holding Naruto and Obi-wan's hands. Naruto and Obi-wan then called back their lightsabers and activated them. Obi-wan activated his blue lightsaber and Naruto activated his orange and green sabers and they began deflecting and blocked the blaster bolts from the other gang members.

"I don't suppose you have a plan?!" Naruto asked as he kept blocking blaster bolts and then force pushed two-gang member away and they got knocked into one of the volcanic glass huts.

"I was actually hoping you would have a plan!" Obi-wan said as he blocked another blaster bolt and deflected it back at a gang member and it hit the armor and knocked him down. But he soon got back up.

"I think I do have one! Duck!" Naruto said as he and Obi-wan ducked as the Corellian freighter powered up and a laser turret deployed underneath the cockpit and opened fire, blasting a whole bunch of the gang members and killed them.

"Who's in that ship?!" Obi-wan said as he slashed a gang member in the chest and then sliced another one in the leg.

"A friend!" Naruto said as he threw his two sabers, sent them flying through the air and they stabbed into two gang members and killed them. Naruto then released a torrent of his force lightning and shocked three gang members. The turret on the ship kept firing and killing the gang members as it shot some members hiding behind crates and blasted them. Its fire actually hit the other three freighters and did enough damage that they exploded.

Naruto slashed another gang member in the chest and blocked another blaster bolt and saw Bala Tik about to leave on the land speeder so he threw his lightsaber and hit the engine of the cruiser causing it to spark dangerously. Naruto recalled his saber as Bala Tik tried to start the speeder but the damage to the engine, combined with Bala Tik trying to start it caused an explosion and killed him.

Naruto and Obi-wan finished off the last of the Death Gang and the freighter's laser turret kept firing until all the gang members were dead and then it retreated back into the ship.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto said as he deactivated his sabers.

"I'm not sure I agree with your definition of fun." Obi-wan said as he hooked his saber on his belt.

"Well at least the gang is dealt with. Everyone is dead and all the stuff they took is here." Naruto said as Obi-wan smirked.

"Yes, well we could have done it more stealthily." Obi-wan said.

"Eh, what's done is done." Naruto said as he walked over to one pile of crates to inspect them. "The gang is taken care of, all the stuff they took is here or accounted for and we're in one piece. I think that's a good day."

"I suppose so. So did you have a clone in that freighter after I was captured?" Obi-wan asked.

"Actually no." Naruto said as Obi-wan heard a droid rolling and beeping. He turned to see a small BB unit droid roll up to them and happily beep. "Hey, BB-8! Thanks for helping us back there." Naruto said as BB-8 beeped happily.

"Who is your friend?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh, this is BB-8. When you went back to the ship, I found him in one of the containers. The gang captured a whole bunch of droids and killed their creator. Thanks again, BB-8. I owe you one. This is my friend, Obi-wan Kenobi." Naruto said as BB-8 happily beeped.

"Hello, BB-8. Thank you for your help. Well, how can we contact the republic? Our ship is gone." Obi-wan said.

"We can use the recently for sale freighter. They probably have a comms array onboard." Naruto said as he pointed to the Corellian freighter that belonged to the death gang.

"Sounds like a plan." Obi-wan said as they walked on board of the ship as BB-8 followed them. As they got on board, Naruto took a better look at the ship that BB-8 used to save him and Obi-wan. It was a Corellian Engineering Corporation (CEC) YT-1300 light freighter. They walked inside and to the cockpit which sat two, one for the pilot and the other for the co-pilot. Naruto looked around to see that the ship was very impressive. Highly advanced engine system and hyper drive core with a whole bunch of other modified things that must have made this ship faster than traditional ships and freighters.

"Hmm, nice ship." Naruto said as he looked around and BB-8 followed him and beeped, agreeing with Naruto's statement. "Really, BB-8? A modified hyper drive and engine system. Damn, this thing must move."

"{Curious Beep}" BB-8 asked, wondering what Naruto's plan was for the ship.

"Well, I'm thinking about keeping this ship for myself. I wouldn't mind having a nice ship to use and taking this one would save me having to buy one." Naruto said as he looked around. "I'll have to sort through this thing later, make some modifications of my own, but I like her. What's she called?"

"{beep}" BB-8 replied.

"The Millennium Falcon? Not bad." Naruto said as he then knelt down to BB-8. "I could also use a good droid to help me take care of things. So, BB-8, do you want to stick around and help me out?"

"{Happy beep}" BB-8 happily beeped and rolled over to Naruto as Naruto smiled.

"Glad to have you on board." Naruto said as he stood up and Obi-wan walked over to him.

"I contacted the Republic and they're sending over a force to help recover all the cargo." Obi-wan said.

"Good. There's too much for one freighter. But I can help carry some stuff. I'm thinking about keeping this ship." Naruto said.

"Why?" Obi-wan asked.

"Why not? I've always wanted my own ship and since this one doesn't have an owner anymore, spoils of war." Naruto said as he looked around.

"If you say so." Obi-wan said.

"It'll be easier than having to borrow republic ships. I can do some modifications and make this thing even better." Naruto said. "Besides, something tells me I might need this in the future."

Unknown to Naruto and the entire Jedi order, a lone ship was flying to a far off deserted planet in the far reaches of the outer rim and the galaxy. The planet was once home to an indengious people but the active volcanoes on the planet decimated the environment and killed its inhabitants. The lost of life on the planet cloaked it in an aura of dark force and because of its location, no other planet or federation came to colonize or set up posts.

The small ship descended to the surface of the planet and cleared the smoke that obscured vision of the planet's surface. Once the smoke was cleared, you could see a small run down temple with a compound built next to it and several large frigates and smaller fighters. The large frigates were Terminus-class destroyer ships with small starfighters, all carrying a golden logo or symbol to represent who they were. The ships were of the Eternal Empire or the Empire of Zakuul. An independent monarchy that rose to power during the Old republic and the struggle between the Republic and the Sith empire. **(The Fallen Empire from The Old Republic Video game)**

The Empire was once led by an old Sith Emperor, Vitiate who became known as Valkorion and tried to reshape the galaxy by taking on the Galactic republic and the Sith Empire. Eventually, the Emperor was defeated and most of the empire was vanquished with a small portion that survived and fled to Wild Space. The Empire had returned but under who's command.

The mystery ship finally descended to the compound near the landing platforms and as soon as it touched down, two dozen men in special black armor marched out onto the platform, carrying reflecting shields and laser pikes. The armor was that of the Knights of Zakuul, a group of force sensitive warriors that loyally served the empire. These differed because their armor wasn't the traditional white and gold but black and red. The knights line up in two lines near the ship and stood there. The ship powered down and the ramp opened up as a figure walked down. The figure was Darth Sidious, the sith lord that had tried to kill Queen Amidala and sent the two sith apprentices after her. He descended from the ramp as the knights faced him and activated their laser pikes, but instead of blue or green blades, they were red.

The knights then turned and saluted the sith lord as Darth Sidious walked past them to the main compound where two of his followers were waiting for him. One of them was an elderly man with a dark brown outfit, a cape and a beard. This was Count Dooku or Dark Tyranus, a former Jedi master of the Republic but he left the order and the republic because he was sick of the bureaucracy of the senate. He left the Jedi order because of their unwillingness to step in and aid systems that the Republic didn't aid and joined the Sith. He was now known as one of the leaders of the Confederation of Independent System or more colloquially known as the Separatists. Dooku led them as Count and the ever growing organization were planets and systems that left the Republic. It was at a small number of about a hundred planets but was growing more and more as the Galactic Republic, bureaucracy and growing corruption made actions very difficult.

The other follower was a women, about late 20s with brown hair tied in a bun with a feather in her hair. She wore short sleeved armor and pants with boots. This was Tavion Axmis, a force sensitive dark jedi who grabbed the attention of the Jedi Order but was denied entrance because of her powerful dark side aura. Sidious, however was more than happy to take her and train her with the dark side of the force. She trained alongside Darth Maul and Oppress but hadn't finished her training until recently. **(From Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Game)**

"Master." They both said as Darth Sidious smirked and motioned them to rise as they walked with him into the compound.

"How goes the progress here?" Darth Sidious asked as they walked into the compound to see more Knights of Zakuul training with their light pikes in combat gyms and instructing other warriors who were dressed in all black armor and wielding lightsabers. There were engineers and soldiers working on repairing broken fighters or components of starships and the facilities of the compound.

"On schedule, my master. The ships are reaching completion and the training is progressing smoothly. The Knights are continuing to train every day." Dooku said.

"The warriors we have empowered with the scepter of Ragnos are acclimating nicely to their new skills and are improving steadily. They will be ready whenever you command it, master." Tavion said.

"Excellent. Finding that ancient relic helped to bolster our forces against the Jedi and keep them under my control. Everything is going according to plan,…as long as you and the Separatists keep up the pressure with the Senate." Darth Sidious said as Dooku nodded.

"Of course, master." Dooku said as they kept moving to a special room of the compound.

"And how goes our special friend?" Darth Sidious asked.

"Better, master. After using the scepter to make him more complacent and using its dark power to negate our friends unique ability, he took to the training rather well." Tavion said.

"And his cooperation?" Darth Sidious asked.

"Better, my master. But I fear he still holds onto memories of his past which causes some disturbances to your plan." Dooku said.

"Then I will deal with them now. Our new friend is to be my special weapon against the Jedi and their new Knight. Soon, all of our friend's past will be removed and he will be the Dark Side's ultimate weapon." Darth Sidious said as he opened the door to the room and walked in with Dooku and Tavion.

Sitting in the middle of the room on a mat, was a male human, about mid 20s. He had black hair and was dressed in a black shirt and pants and was restrained by chains that were attached to the wall. They kept his arms and legs secured. The man looked up to see Darth Sidious and in his eyes, there was a bit of anger at the man who held him prisoner like a dog.

"What…do you want?" The man said, straining against the dark side's manipulation of his body and mind.

"To complete your ascension to the Sith,…Sasuke Uchiha." Darth Sidious said as the man looked up. The person they had captured was none other than Naruto's former team mate and rival, Sasuke Uchiha, all grown. Sidious chuckled as the door behind him closed and Sasuke could be heard screaming, but was unable to access his charka because of what Sidious had done with science and using the force. Soon, he would be the Sith's secret weapon in the battles to come.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hoped you guys like the chapter, I finished up episode 1 and showed a little more about what happens during the time skip between episode 1 and 2 for Naruto and Darth Sidious. I've changed things up purposely for this story because I felt that a greater threat was needed to face Naruto and the rest of the Jedi and what better threat than an ancient empire and Naruto's rival controlled by Darth Sidious.**

 **Don't worry, explanations about how Sidious found Sasuke, what happened to Naruto's home and how Sidious managed to find the Fallen Empire will be explained in later chapters. I wanted to introduce a Naruto character to the story that would be opposite Naruto but wasn't too extreme that Sidious couldn't control like Obito or Madara. Sasuke during the early arc of Shippuden was perfect but again, the whole sith brainwashed Sasuke is not permanent. Sidious doesn't know how this will come back to bite him in the butt later.**

 **I wanted to introduce some components of the Star Wars games and other movies to make this story more exciting. I introduced the Fallen Empire from The Old Republic Video Game because I liked the concept of that kind of military force and ancient sith order that supposedly died centuries ago coming back and the Jedi having to face an enemy none of them fully understand or know the history about. It would also change up the Clone Wars from Jedi and Clone troopers against droids and Dooku with Ventress by adding in more human troops and sith grunts to fight the Jeid. It makes for more awesome fights and really becomes a war, similar to the Old Republic games of the Jedi against the Sith.**

 **The other components I added was from my personal favorite Star Wars Game, Jedi Academy. I love this game and I tweeked it a bit so the main antagonist of that game is an apprentice of Palpatine and Sidious introducing the Scepter of Ragnos to empower people with the force to build up an army of sith, like in the game. It will also be explored later as well. The Sith empowered by the scepter are like grunts, about the same level as padawans to recently knighted Jedi Knights but there are a lot of them. What inspired this was the cinematic trailers for The Old Republic Video Games where the Sith Empire has probably hundreds of Sith grunts or knights in black armor that fight the Jedi. It just seemed so cool.**

 **I also added in BB-8 cause I love him from the Force Awakens and I gave Naruto the Millenium Falcon because I wanted Naruto to have a ship of his own to use and what better ship than the Falcon. Naruto's relationship with Obi-wan is like a brother-brother relationship, Naruto respects and loves Obi-wan like a brother. Naruto and Padme's relationship will grow in the next chapter into a romance, if I can make it work. Not like in the movies, I hated the chemistry in the movies so I'll do my absolute best to avoid that.**

 **As for Anakin, he will become Darth Vader, I didn't want to get rid of such an iconic character of the franchise and an awesome villain but I tweeked him a bit. Sidious has a grasp on him earlier than in the canon which will impact his power and being trained by him, Dooku, Tavion, having some access to the scepter of Ragnos and with a potentially brainwashed Sasuke on their side, Anakin's training will be vastly different. He is still a main component of the universe and will be but there are other, more immediate threats at the moment to build up to him.**

 **Next Chapter, tensions run high as the separatist grow more powerful and war is on the horizon. Naruto meets Padme again and is distracted by dreams and thoughts of his home while the Dark Side begins to enact their plot.**

 **Sorry, it's been so long since I updated, between my computer breaking and getting a new one and finishing up college, I had zero time to write so hopefully now I'll be able to write more. Don't worry, fans of the Game of Thrones/Naruto story. I haven't stopped that, I've just hit some writers block but I'm working through it.**

 **Send me messages or reviews with ideas, suggestions or link to awesome art. Please no flames, if you don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	4. Announcement 2

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. I know it's been a long time since I've updated my stories. I'm sorry but things were really hectic this year and it couldn't be helped. With school and now finding a job, I've had to prioritize but I'm working on it. With some of my stories, I've come to the decision to put them on hold. It's not a decision I've come to lightly but it's one that I feel is a good idea. Some of my earlier stories got me into writing but looking back they need a lot more work and I've run into some creative issues or issues on interest in general. The stories I'm putting on hold for now are **The Kitsune in Starling City** and **Young Justice Hokage: B01**. Those were some of my earlier stories but I'm putting them on hold indefinitely. Both are stories I love but if I've lost interest in them and with the Naruto/Arrow crossover, I might do a remake of that to adjust for the plot changes with seasons 3-4 and soon 5. With the Young Justice/Naruto story, I've lost interest in that one so if someone would like to adopt that story, please go ahead.

With the Naruto/Arrow story, I've come up with different take on the Naruto/DC TV universe story that will be up so look forward to that.

The other big change is with my Naruto/Game of Thrones story **The Orange Flash in Westeros**. It's a story I love but on looking back, there were a lot of inconsistencies and issues I had with it and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. So I'm putting that story on hold and if someone would like to adopt it go ahead. I'm sorry for fans who wanted another chapter but I can't write a story I have no interest in. The good news for you fans, is that I had been working on a different Naruto/Game of thrones story so I hope you guys like this. It's different from my first one so I hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, I still plan to update my other stories, the problem is that I will not have a lot of time to write and I want these chapters to be good and long for you guys for being patient. If you have any questions, please shoot me an email through this site.

Thanks for being patient, I promise that I'll try and update as soon as I can.


End file.
